


Raise Your Voice

by pinknaturecontrolfreaks, stayalivelou



Category: One Direction (Band), Raise Your Voice (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence, raise your voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknaturecontrolfreaks/pseuds/pinknaturecontrolfreaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayalivelou/pseuds/stayalivelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the five boys first meet each other at Henderson's music academy's summer program they have no idea how close friends they will become during the following four weeks. They are all just there for a summer filled with music, and a chance to win a scholarship. But their summer will prove to be about so much more, like friendship and love...</p><p> </p><p>Based on the movie Raise Your Voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis looked at the building in front of him as the taxi drove away. So this was it. He was finally here, at _Henderson’s music academy_ in London. He was going to spend four weeks here this summer, studying music and competing for a scholarship. He couldn’t believe that he was actually here, he’d worked so hard on his application, struggled to let his mother agree to send him here, and then taken every job he could just to afford the ticket to London. He’d never thought he’d make it, but now he was finally here. He was really excited, he was far away from home, ready to start all over and leave everything behind. His mother wasn’t here asking for his help, his sisters weren’t here demanding his attention and his classmates weren’t here to bully him. For once, it was all about him and what he wanted. It was about music and his talent, nothing else. He was in London and he was going to have the summer of his life.

 

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to his mother as he stepped on the train to London. He was going to miss his family a lot, but he knew that he was going to have a lot of fun this summer. He was very eager to meet a lot of people, bond over music and make new friends. He loved to sing and was really happy that he’d gotten the opportunity to spend the summer improving and learning. Of course he’d like to win the scholarship, but that wasn’t what was most important to him. He just wanted to sing and have fun. As he found his seat on the train and sat looking out the window he thought of that other thing he wanted with this summer. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he’d find true love.

 

Liam tried to hold back the tears as he hugged his mother goodbye. He hated to leave her at this time but he knew she wouldn’t let him stay. Also, _she_ would have wanted him to go. So he was going to do this, no matter how hard it would be. He just had to, both for himself and for his sister. She had always supported him and his singing, and she’d been so happy and proud when he got accepted to _Henderson’s music academy_ ’s summer program. He too had been happy and really excited to get to London. But then the accident had happened and everything had changed. He no longer found joy in music. He didn’t want to sing anymore. But this was what his sister wanted and so he had to do this for her. And maybe, somehow, he could learn to love music and singing again, he thought and the tears started to fall, despite his attempts to hold them back.

 

Niall looked around Heathrow airport in London and tried not to panic. For the first time ever he’d left Ireland, and he’d done it alone. It was scary as shit but he was here to do something he loved: sing and play music. It was going to be hard, being so far away from home, but he felt confident that it would be worth it in the end. He was going to have fun, work hard and win that scholarship. This was going to be the start of his music career. He couldn’t do what he wanted in Ireland, and especially not in Mullingar. He couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to have gotten this opportunity, but he was going to do the best of it.

 

Zayn sat on a bench across the street from the building where he was going to spend the next four weeks. He wanted to wait a little while longer before he went inside, not really wanting to have to talk to anyone. So he sat there, smoking a cigarette and watching the people arriving. They all seemed to be his age, mostly girls, and some of them looked really hot. But he wasn’t really that interested in the people, he wasn’t there to make friends. He was there to sing and to get that scholarship. He was going to stay away from people and just focus on his music. Nothing was going to get in his way.

As the five boys prepared for the following four weeks in their own separate ways, they had no idea how much this summer would actually mean to them. They had no idea how much they’d change, or how much impact they would have on each other. Today, they were all just strangers. But that was about to change.


	2. Chapter one

Louis sat quietly by himself in the school’s auditorium, waiting for the first assembly to begin. He was really nervous and had therefore chosen a seat rather far away from the other students. Only half of them seemed to have arrived so far, and most of them were chatting and introducing themselves to others. He had thought of going over there as well but he was too nervous and he didn’t really feel like making a fool of himself before the first day had even begun. So he sat to himself, hoping that no one would come over to him and say hello.

 

He was texting his mum to tell her that he’d arrived at school when he saw a pair of Converse walk up next to him and a voice spoke.

“Hi there. Is it alright if I sit here?”

Louis looked up to see the most amazing green eyes he’d ever seen. They were so beautiful and filled with light that he gasped and just stared into them. The owner of the eyes was a boy, a little younger than himself, with brown, curly hair and a dazzling smile. Realising the boy still waited for an answer Louis weakly nodded, having lost his voice in the gorgeous eyes before him.

“Thanks.“ The boy smiled and sat down on the chair next to him. “I’m Styles. Harry Styles.” He then said, winking and holding out his hand. Louis laughed at the James Bond reference and shook Harry’s hand, introducing himself.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Harry smiled even wider and began asking him all these questions, like where he was from, how old he was, if he had any brothers or sisters and so on. Louis answered his questions carefully, not wanting to appear rude, but also not being entirely comfortable chatting with a complete stranger. It’d been a long time since he’d told anyone this much about himself. After a while he tried to steer the conversation away from himself, letting Harry answer the questions instead. Apparently Harry was sixteen years old and lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire with his mum, stepdad and older sister. He worked in a bakery and seemed to live a happy, normal life. Unlike Louis, he didn’t seem to have any problems with opening up to strangers and just kept talking while the auditorium continued to fill with people.

 

While Harry talked about his favourite band, Coldplay, a blonde boy who appeared to be between Louis and Harry in age, walked through the doors and started making his way towards the stage. Halfway down the aisle he stopped and looked to his left at the large group of students sitting there, and then to his right where Louis and Harry sat. He too appeared to prefer some quiet and chose to sit with the two boys. As he came closer Harry smiled, held out his hand and once again did his James Bond introduction. The blonde boy laughed and with a thick Irish accent introduced himself as Niall Horan. He shook Harry’s hand and then held his hand out for Louis who shook it and told Niall his name.

 

The Irish boy sat down next to Harry and Louis was surprised to see that he’d found someone who talked even more than Harry, Niall hardly even stopped to breathe when he told them about himself.

“So yeah, I’m from Ireland obviously, as you can hear, grew up in a little town outside of Dublin called Mullingar with me dad and brother. Me mum passed away when I was just a little kid. I’m sixteen by the way, but I’ll be seventeen in September. I like to sing, that’s why I’m here of course, and I also play guitar but I’m not near as good as I wish I was. I’m pretty nervous about all of this; this is my first time out of Ireland you see. But I’m really excited too of course; I think we’ll learn a lot this summer, don’t you?”

Louis stared at Niall as the blonde Irish boy finished talking for a moment. How could anyone say so many words that quickly? Even if Harry talked a lot too he came nowhere near Niall’s speed. Niall didn’t wait for them to answer his question but continued talking about everything and nothing, Harry and Louis just trying to keep up with him.

 

Niall was talking about his favourite football team, Derby County, when a brown-haired boy their age walked through the doors into the auditorium, looking very nervous and unsure about what he was doing there. He slowly walked down the aisle, looking down at his feet and avoiding eye-contact with everyone. Halfway down the aisle he tripped on his feet and stumbled into a boy who glared at him and pushed him away. He mumbled a quiet “sorry” and kept walking. He avoided the large group and went to sit behind the three boys when Niall turned around and addressed him.

“Hey man, don’t be silly, come sit with us!” The boy looked up surprised and when Louis saw his expression he realised that the boy wasn’t as nervous and anxious as he’d first seemed to be. Instead, he appeared sad and sombre, like he was hurting. He looked at the three boys sitting in front of him and then nodded, joining them in their row. He sat down next to Niall who smiled at him.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Liam Payne.”

“Nice to meet you Liam, I’m Niall and this is Harry and Louis. Where ya from?”

Liam, it turned out, came from Wolverhampton and was seventeen years old. He was very polite and kind and didn’t seem to mind Niall’s constant talking. He had a very innocent appearance and blushed furiously when Niall complimented his “puppy dog eyes” as he called them. Louis had to agree with Niall though; Liam really did look like a puppy.

 

The four boys sat talking among themselves; well Niall did most of the talking, until four adults walked on stage. The volume in the room quickly decreased and when one of the teachers walked up to the microphone, you could hear a pin drop. He was just about to start talking when the doors opened and a moody-looking boy with dark hair entered the auditorium. He walked quickly down the aisle, not looking at anyone, and then sat down at the front row, looking up at the stage. Their teacher, a grumpy-looking man in his late forties, looked down at him for a moment before he turned his gaze to the rest of the students.

“Welcome,” he said, “to _Henderson’s music academy_ and our summer program. You are going to spend the four following weeks here, improving your music skills. My name is Leonard Walsh and I teach most instruments besides piano.” At this Niall groaned, not seeming so keen on learning guitar from the irritable Mr. Walsh. The other teachers followed his introduction with introducing themselves and their subjects. There were Cheryl Williams, a beautiful woman in here late twenties who held singing lessons in groups, Jane Evans, a kind-looking woman about forty years old who taught piano and theory of music and last but not least, Simon Cowell who held private singing lessons. Mr. Cowell looked very serious and kind of scary, but Louis thought that there might be a less serious side to him too.

“Now when you have met the teachers, it’s time to go through the rules.” Mr. Walsh said, turning the students’ attention back to him. “The doors lock at nine pm so if you’re going out make sure to be back by then. All students must be in their rooms at ten pm and it shall be quiet at eleven. You will share room with others and there can be up till five students in one room, we decide who sleeps with whom. Alcohol is not allowed, neither is tobacco or drugs. You will have two or three lessons per day, depending on whether you play an instrument or not.” He made a pause and looked out at the students, making sure he had everyone’s attention. “At the end of these four weeks there will be a concert where we will hand out a scholarship to a lucky student. If you prefer, you can perform in a pair or group at the concert and the scholarship will go to the participant students. But so far, no group has ever won the scholarship. That was all I had to say, the room distribution please Ms. Williams?” Mr. Walsh stepped back and Ms. Williams walked up to the microphone, handing out rooms to the students. 

 

Louis held his breath; this was what he’d been most nervous for. He didn’t want to share a room with people he didn’t know, what if they were awful? He was hardly breathing at all when Ms. Williams said his name.

“In room 1D, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Liam Payne and Niall Horan.” Louis looked at the three boys sitting next to him, their faces mirroring his surprise. Could they really have been that lucky? He had no idea who Zayn Malik was, but at least he knew the others. He smiled and let out a relieved breath, thinking that things were starting out really great.


	3. chapter two

Harry sat on the bed in his new room looking at the other three boys sitting around him, well; he was mostly just looking at Louis. He couldn’t look away from the older boy, there was something about him that was just mesmerizing and kept drawing Harry in. Maybe it was his eyes, his blue, enchanting eyes. Or maybe it was his smile; his perfect, white teeth and his luscious lips that made Harry just want to kiss him. Whatever it was, it provided Harry with butterflies and he wanted desperately to know everything there was to know about Louis. But he forced himself to look away from him; he didn’t want to scare the brown-haired boy with his constant staring. They had just met after all.  Instead he tried, with emphasis on tried, to widen his gaze and take in all of the room.

 

The room was rather large, with two bunk beds and one single bed. Harry sat on one of the bunk beds with Liam and Niall sitting on the other one opposite him and Louis perched on the single bed to Harry’s right. Their fifth roommate, Zayn Malik, still hadn’t shown up and none of them knew who he was. He hoped that Zayn would be alright, he was so lucky to have such nice roommates in the other three and he didn’t want Zayn to be any different. Harry mostly got along with everyone he met and he wasn’t keen on changing that now.

 

The room also contained, apart from the beds, two large drawers, one wardrobe, two desks and one chair. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Harry actually found the room kind of charming, he liked the light blue and white wallpapers and the boarding school feeling it gave him. Of course he’d never been to a boarding school but this was how he’d imagined that it would look. It obviously wasn’t “hotel class” but it could’ve been a lot worse he thought. He could easily live here for the next four weeks.

 

“So this is kind of nice, right?” Niall said and broke Harry’s train of thought. He looked up at the Irish boy and smiled. He really liked Niall; he seemed so carefree and had a happy attitude that really spread around him.

“Yeah I think this’ll-“ Harry started to say when the door sprung open and they all jumped in surprise. Through the door walked a boy with raven hair and a rather moody-looking expression. Harry recognised him as the boy who’d walked into the auditorium just as the assembly was about to start and guessed that this was Zayn Malik.

 

The boy took a few steps into the room and then stopped, looking at the others.

“Hi.” He said and opposite Harry Liam rose and extended his hand to the newcomer.

“Hello. I’m Liam, you’re Zayn?” The raven-haired boy nodded and shook Liam’s hand, taking in the room around him with his eyes. He seemed to have found a problem though, because he furrowed his eyebrows and looked from Harry’s bunk bed to the single bed where Louis was perched.

“You planning on sleeping there?” he asked Louis who nodded, looking slightly nervous.

“Why?” Harry questioned.

“I don’t sleep in bunk beds.” Zayn said with a matter-of-factly voice.

“We can change.” Louis offered and Zayn nodded, moving to take Louis’ place on the bed. Louis rose and started walking towards Harry.

“You don’t have to give it up.” Harry said when he came closer; wanting to somehow protect the older boy, but Louis just smiled and said that he didn’t mind.

The five boys sat watching the room and each other, no one saying anything until Niall spoke up.

“So what do we do now?” Harry looked at the Irish boy and smiled, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“What about a little game?”

 

It wasn’t so much a game, just a way for them to get to know each other better. They played Spin the bottle, and every time the bottled pointed at you, you had to tell the others something about yourself. Harry found out that Zayn was from Bradford, that Louis had four younger sisters, Niall loved Nandos and that Liam, believe it or not, was afraid of spoons. So far they’d only shared normal, innocent information but as the time passed they got braver and braver. The bottle was now pointing at Harry and he was thinking of what to share with the others. Thinking ‘why not’, he decided to just go for it.

“I’m gay.” He said and waited for the other lads’ reactions. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected but if it were to them to cause a riot, he was disappointed. No one seemed particularly surprised, they hardly reacted. Zayn shrugged and said ‘who cares’ and Niall just said that so was he. The only one who seemed at all affected was Louis, whose cheeks turned red and his gaze started to flicker. Harry wasn’t certain if he should ask him about it or not, but before he could decide, Liam spoke up.

“I’m gay too. But I’ve never told anyone before.” He said and looked up at Niall shyly.

“How does it feel to say it out loud?” Niall asked with a kind smile. Liam blushed slightly.

“Good.” He said and Niall smiled wider, winking at Liam. Zayn interrupted their flirting with a statement of his own.

“I’m bi.” He declared. “Anyone else have something they want to share while we’re at it?” They all looked at Louis who blushed deeper and shook his head, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Okay then. “ Zayn said and stood up. “I’m gonna go out and have a smoke. See you later.” With that he walked out the door and the remaining four boys looked at each other, except for Louis who seemed to have found something very interesting on the floor.

“Zayn’s weird, don’t you think?” Niall suddenly said and Liam snorted before they all burst out laughing.

 

They were still lying on the floor laughing when Zayn came back fifteen minutes later. He raised his eyebrows when he saw them and sat down on his bed, looking at them in amusement.

“Would anyone like to tell me what’s so funny?” he asked but instead of answering him they just started to laugh harder. Harry himself wasn’t sure why they were laughing, Niall’s comment hadn’t been that funny, but he liked it. It was nice to be around someone with whom you felt secure enough to lie on a floor and laugh with tears streaming down your face. He had a lot of friends at home, he was friends with everyone, but it’d been a while since he’d laughed this much. It was strange to think that he’d met the other boys just a few hours ago.

 

Eventually their laughter calmed down and soon they were sitting up again, breathing normally and wiping away the tears.

“You guys are so weird.” Zayn then said, which of course provoked another round of uncontrollable laughter.


	4. Chapter three

Louis couldn’t sleep that night. There were too many thoughts running around in his head. He was nervous about the next day, when they would have their first lessons. He had no idea what to expect. What if everyone was much better than him? His voice was something he was very proud of usually, but what if he weren’t good enough to be here? What if they thought they’d made a mistake and sent him home? He knew that the best thing to do in order to prevent that from happening was to get some sleep, but he just couldn’t seem to close his eyes. Every time he did, he saw another pair of eyes in front of him. A pair of green, mesmerizing eyes.  Not wanting to know what that might mean, he kept his eyes open. He knew he should sleep, but instead he just laid in bed for several hours, just listening to the other four boys’ heavy breathing.

 

When he woke the next morning, Louis had no idea where he was at first. Then he saw Niall’s blonde mop of hair in the bunk bed to his right and he remembered. A feeling of dread spread through his body when he thought of what today would bring, he really wanted to prove that he deserved to be there. He wanted to be good enough. He was lying there, wondering what his first lesson would be, when suddenly a mop of curls appeared from below and he jumped in surprise, giving out a cry in alarm.

“Jesus Christ Harry.” He muttered and the younger lad just laughed at him.

“Good morning Boo Bear.” Harry said and Louis groaned inwardly, instantly regretting having shared his mother’s nickname for him the night before, what had he been thinking?

“Are you excited?” Harry asked, still smiling. “First day of classes!” Louis groaned again, loud this time, and sunk deeper down in his bed. Harry frowned sympathetically.

“You nervous?” Louis nodded. “Yeah, me too. But we’ll be fine.”

“What if I’m not good enough?” Louis whispered but Harry shook his head.

“You will be.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” Harry smiled and Louis could feel his sense of dread going away.

“Now come on Boo Bear, let’s get some breakfast.” Louis tried to hit Harry on the arm but the younger lad jumped away laughing. Tucking his nervousness away, Louis climbed down the bed, pretending to glare at Harry who sat on the floor smiling innocently.

 

Reaching for his trousers he looked around the room. Niall was still lying in his bed and smiled when he met Louis’ gaze. Louis smiled back, it was impossible not to, Niall’s smile was too infectious. Below Niall’s bed sat Liam, putting on his shoes. He too appeared to be nervous.

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked and Harry shrugged.

“Don’t know. He wasn’t here when I woke up.”

“So how about breakfast?” Said Liam, rising from his bed. “Come on Niall, get up!” He made a move to pull off Niall’s cover but Niall grasped it hard and drew it over his head.

“I don’t want to.” Came his muffled reply from underneath the cover.

“I’m sure he’ll come if you coax him with kisses.” Harry said, chuckling when Liam blushed deep red. Harry stood up and took Louis’ hand, pulling him behind while walking towards the door.

“Let’s go Louis, I’m hungry!”

 

Out in the corridor Louis quickly dropped Harry’s hand, ignoring the younger lad’s slight frown. Holding Harry’s hand had felt nice though, way too nice. They walked in a rather uncomfortable silence towards the cafeteria until Harry decided to break it.

“Does it bother you?” He said. “That I’m gay I mean.”

Louis looked at Harry but before he could reply they heard someone call them.

“Hey losers! Wait up!” They turned around to see Zayn jogging down the corridor.

“Where have you been?” Louis asked when he’d reached them, thankful for the diversion.

“Around.” Zayn answered and Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Fine. You don’t have to answer.” He said and Louis blushed, hearing the doubling meaning behind Harry’s words. If Zayn noticed the awkward spirit between the two he didn’t comment on it and they walked to the cafeteria in silence.

 

Louis sat in the cafeteria eating lunch with Liam, whom he’d had his first class together with, when Harry and Niall joined them. Harry smiled widely at Louis when he sat down at the table and Louis relaxed. He’d been worried that Harry would still be wounded, he’d been tense at breakfast but he seemed to have put that behind him, which Louis was very happy about. He didn’t want Harry to be upset with him.

“How was your morning?” he asked Harry and Niall.

“It was great.” Niall said, jumping at every opportunity to speak, even when he had his mouth full with food. “Really great! Cheryl, Ms Williams, was really nice! She’s got a great voice and a great personality and she’s a great teacher.”

“So in conclusion, it was great?” Liam smiled and Niall nodded fiercely, oblivious to the three lads’ snickering.

“How was your class?” Harry asked.

“Great.” Said Liam and they all laughed, except for Niall who was busy attacking a hamburger. “Ms Evans seems very kind, right Louis?”

“Yeah, I liked her.” Louis said, and then turned to Harry and Niall. “So, did you get to hear anyone else sing?”

Harry nodded.

“Yeah, we all had to sing a little. Everyone’s really good.”

“ _Really_ good.” Niall agreed. “There’s especially one guy, called Marcus or something-“

“Matt.” Harry differed.”

“-who cares-, anyway, he’s got a really great voice. I think he could win it, the scholarship you know.” Once again the feeling of dread spread through Louis’ body. He wasn’t going to be good enough, he knew it. As if he could sense Louis’ distress, Harry looked at him and smiled comforting.

 

After lunch Louis went to his piano lesson with Ms Evans, Niall trailing behind, muttering about how he did not want to have guitar with Mr Walsh. Liam left for his private singing lesson with Mr Cowell and Harry who was free for an hour went back to their room.  Louis and Niall reached the guitar room and Niall took a deep breath before going in, Louis smiling encouragingly. The piano room was just next door and Louis knocked once on the door before entering. Ms Evans sat by the piano and looked up when he came in, smiling kindly.

“Hello dear. Mr Tomlinson right?” Louis nodded and went to sit on the piano stool.

“Alright then.” Ms Evans said. “Let’s see what you know.”

 

Half an hour later Louis emerged from the room, feeling a lot calmer than he’d expected. Ms Evans had seemed pleased with his, in his opinion, rather poor piano skills. Niall came out from the other room, looking rather miserable, and Louis walked over to him.

“Fucking dick.” Niall muttered under his breath and he glared at the door.

“I’m guessing that didn’t go well.” Louis chuckled slightly.

“He’s an idiot.” Niall said. “I’m going back to our room, you coming?”

Louis shook his head.

“I have my lesson with Mr Cowell now.”

“Oh right. Good luck then.” Niall started walking down the corridor and Louis turned and walked the other way, reaching Mr Cowell’s room just as Liam came out of it.

“How is he?” Louis whispered, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Liam smiled and gave him thumbs up before patting Louis on the back and walking away. Feeling rather nauseous, Louis sighed and walked through the door. This was what he’d been nervous for; singing. He just wanted to prove that he belonged there.

“Louis! Welcome. Take a seat.” Mr Cowell said and gestured to the chair in front of him. Louis sat down and looked at the man in front of him. Mr Cowell both terrified him and gave him a sense of calm. He radiated some sort of importance that made Louis want to impress him.

“So, Louis, how long have you been singing?” Mr Cowell asked.

“Well, um, I didn’t start to sing seriously until I was about fourteen.”

“And how old are you now?”

“Eighteen sir.”

“Alright. Well Louis,” Mr Cowell stood and motioned Louis over to a music rest. “I would like for you to sing the same song you sang for your application. _Hey there Delilah_ wasn’t it? I have the lyrics here if you need them.”

Louis nodded and took a deep breath before he started to sing. When he’d finished, he looked at Mr Cowell who had a slight smile on his lips.

“Well done Louis.” He said.

 

[Louis Tomlinson - Hey There Delilah](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjHRvoPFHrI)


	5. Chapter four

The following days passed rather quickly. Louis went to his classes, which he enjoyed, and then back to his room where he had fun with his roommates. Zayn was almost never around though. They met him at breakfast and then saw him again at lunch, and that was about it. Sometimes he came to change his clothes, but most of the time he was somewhere else. He didn’t appear to sleep in their room either; Louis had woken one night to find that the single bed was empty. They’d all asked Zayn about it but he only gave them vague answers. Louis wasn’t exactly worried though, Zayn could take care of himself and Louis had other things to think about.

 

He truly enjoyed his classes, but he was still worried about not being good enough. There was a lot of talent among the students. There was one girl in Louis’ group class with Ms Williams called Rebecca who was an amazing singer and a great performer. And Niall had been right about Matt, Louis had heard him sing in the corridors and he was really good. His roommates and friends were all great too. So to say that he was worried about his own voice would be an understatement. But he tried not to think about it, and just enjoy being there instead.

 

On Friday they decided to go out and explore London after their afternoon classes. They were all surprised when Zayn decided to tag along but no one complained. They walked aimlessly on the streets of London, talking about their expressions of the first week at the school. They all agreed that Ms Williams and Ms Evans were both really sweet and that Mr Cowell was intimidating but nice. Niall hated Mr Walsh and spent a lot of time complaining over him.

“He’s an idiot!” he exclaimed several times and even though they laughed they all sympathized with their Irish friend.

 

They were sitting at a cafe near Trafalgar Square when their conversation turned towards the final concert and the scholarship.

“Has anyone decided on what to sing during the concert?” Zayn asked and Louis choked on his Yorkshire tea in panic. He hadn’t even begun to think about that! To his relief the other three lads shook their heads as well.

“Have you?” Liam asked Zayn who shrugged.

“I have a few songs I’m choosing between. I just want to be prepared.”

Louis felt his nerves rising. He was going to have to choose a song soon, or he’d never stand a chance he thought.

“So who do you reckon will get it?” Niall said, looking at the other four.

“Could be anyone.” Liam said. “I think Matt or Rebecca stand a good chance.”

“Or Aiden.” Harry added. “What do you say Louis?”

“I don’t know.” He said. “Could be Matt or Rebecca, or one of you guys. I just know that I won’t get it.”

“Don’t say that! You’ve got the same opportunity as everyone else.” Harry frowned at him and Louis shook his head.

“I’m not good enough.”

“You so are!” Liam protested. “I’ve heard you sing, you’ve got a great voice.”

“Thanks Liam.” Louis said, blushing. “But there are a lot of people here that sing better than me.”

“Doesn’t mean you should just give up.” Harry said and Louis blushed even more when hearing the tension in Harry’s voice. Harry sounded disappointed and Louis didn’t want that. Hearing Harry upset or disappointed quite honestly tore at his heart, and even if that scared Louis, he promised himself to not disappoint Harry again.

“You’re right.” He said and smiled at Harry who smiled back, making Louis’ heart flutter.

 

Later that night they separated, Zayn going who-knows-where.  Liam and Niall decided to go back to the school, and Harry dragged Louis to Trafalgar Square.

“I’ve always wanted to go there.” He said and Louis smiled at the younger boy’s excitement. No matter how conflicted or confused he was about his feelings for Harry, he couldn’t help being happy around him. He really did like Harry, but he was scared that maybe he liked him too much. The fact that Harry seemed to like him too didn’t exactly help, but what could he do? He tried to just go with it and figure out everything along the way.

 

They reached Trafalgar Square where they walked around, looking at the fountains and the statue of Nelson. They sat down at the base of the statue and watched the people around them. After a while Harry broke the silence and turned to Louis.

“Can I ask you something?”

Louis nodded hesitantly.

“Why don’t you believe in yourself?”

The question surprised Louis; it wasn’t what he’d expected Harry to say. He didn’t know how to answer it, he’d never thought about it that way. It had always been like that, he’d never wondered why. Harry waited patiently for an answer, understanding that Louis needed to think about it.

“I guess,” he finally said, “that it’s because no one has ever believed in me.

Saying it out loud he realized that that was the case. He’d never gotten the support that the needed, his mother hadn’t had the time while taking care of his younger sisters and his father hadn’t really been in the picture. He’d been around from time to time but he’d never been a dad to Louis. His mother had raised him and the girls on her own and Louis had always had to help her. He’d never been the centre of attention; his needs had never been a priority. He didn’t blame his mother for it though; she’d done what she could. She’d always been there for him when she’d had the time; she just hadn’t had much time. He started to understand that maybe all his insecurity and self-doubt originated from never feeling important enough in his childhood.

 

All this he tried to explain to Harry, who just listened and let Louis poor his heart out, for the first time ever. He’d never talked to anyone like this, and now here he was, talking to someone he’d only met a few days ago. He told Harry about his parents and about being bullied at school. That particular part was especially hard to share but he felt like he could trust Harry. He told him about almost anything, but avoided the topic of his sexuality, since he himself wasn’t sure if he was gay or straight. Harry was a good listener though, he didn’t interrupt Louis, but let him talk, realising that he needed to get it all out. When Louis showed him the scar on his wrist he only tensed slightly and ran his thumb lightly over the thin line.

“I only did it once.” Louis whispered, looking into Harry’s piercing green eyes.

“Promise me you won’t do it again.” Louis nodded.

“I promise.” He said and let Harry pull him into a hug, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

 

When they separated Louis’ eyes fell on Harry’s watch and he flinched. It was 8.15.

“We need to get back to the school before they lock us out.” He said and jumped up, pulling Harry with him. Together they raced back to the school, laughing as they ran and ignoring the looks they got. Breathing heavily they sprinted through the doors at 8.57, three minutes before the doors locked. Grinning at each other they started making their way to their room.


	6. Chapter five

Niall happily agreed when Liam suggested they’d say goodbye to the others and walk back to the school. He would agree to pretty much anything Liam suggested, he took every chance he got to spend some time with the other boy. He really liked Liam, he was cute, kind, funny, smart, and Niall just loved his puppy dog eyes. There was nothing about him that Niall didn’t like. He felt pretty confident that Liam liked him too, but the fact that Liam hadn’t come out yet made him nervous. He didn’t want to get involved in something, and then have his heart broken just because Liam wasn’t ready. He figured they’d just have to take it slow and things would probably work out, if Liam even wanted him. He really hoped he did.

 

“So, Liam,” Niall said after a while, breaking the silence between them. He usually wasn’t quiet much, but with Liam, Niall didn’t feel like he had to talk all the time. “Tell me about your family. Have you got any sisters or brothers?”

“Um, yeah. I’ve got two older sisters.” Liam said and then grimaced, correcting himself. “I mean, I have one older sister.”

As if sensing Niall’s confusion, he explained what he meant.

“I had two sisters, but, um, my oldest sister, Nicola, died about two months ago.”

“Oh Liam, I’m so sorry.” Niall said, wanting to say so much more, but not knowing how.

“We were in a car accident,” Liam said quietly, and Niall could hear the sadness in his voice. “Nicola was driving and I was riding shot gun. And then there was this drunk idiot, and he hit us, and the doctors couldn’t save her, but somehow I wasn’t hurt at all. So I was fine, and she died.” Tears welled up in Liam’s eyes and he took a shaking breath. Niall watched him silently, on the brink of tears himself, his heart aching for Liam, wanting to take his pain away. Hesitantly he took Liam’s hand in his and squeezed it.

“Were you close?” he asked and Liam nodded.

“She was my best friend. We told each other almost everything. She was the one who was most supportive of my singing, she really believed in me. She always drove me to choir practice, and she helped me put my application for Henderson’s together.” Liam smiled slightly while looking back on the memories.

“But now she’s gone, and I don’t want to sing anymore. Every time I do, I’m reminded of her, of how much she wanted me to succeed, and it just hurts. It’s really hard being here, but I just have to do this, for her you know?” Liam said, the tears now running freely down his cheeks. Doing what felt right, Niall pulled him into a hug.

“I was going to tell them that night.” Liam said into Niall’s shoulder. “That I was gay I mean. Sometimes I think that the accident, her death, was my punishment for being gay.”

Niall took half a step back, not really letting go of Liam, and looked at him sternly.

“You know that’s not true though, right?” Niall said and Liam nodded.

“I just really miss her.” He said and let Niall pull him back in. He held him close, stroking his back and letting him cry.

 

Soon Liam’s sobbing decreased and he stopped shaking.

“I just wish there was something I could do to help.” Niall said and Liam took a step back, untangling himself from Niall’s arms.

“You are helping.” He blushed slightly and Niall smiled at him, pulling him in for another hug. When they separated again, Liam dried his tears and they started walking back towards the school, their hands grasped together.

 

Back at the school they avoided the mass of students in the common room and went to their own dorm instead. But there was nothing to do there and so they sat down rather awkwardly on the two bunk beds. Several, not so innocent, images of what they could do in an empty dorm room together filled Niall’s mind and he avoided Liam’s eyes, scared that he would be able to see what he was thinking. Therefore he was very surprised when Liam stood up and came to sit beside him. Questioningly he looked up at the slightly older boy and froze when he saw how close his face was. Being very shocked, he sat totally still as Liam put one hand on his cheek and leaned in. He closed his eyes as Liam’s lips touched his, very gentle and soft at first, and then more firmly when Niall didn’t object. Shortly they broke apart and Niall looked into Liam’s warm, big brown eyes.

“Wow.” He said and Liam smiled, a deep red spreading across his cheeks. Seeing his blush Niall laughed softly.

“Come here.” He said and pulled Liam in for another kiss.

 

The next couple of hours they spent lying in bed, kissing and laughing. There was no tension between them, they were just having fun. Right now, being with Liam, Niall just felt blissfully happy. There were still doubts and worry in the back of his mind but he ignored it and just enjoyed the moment instead. He looked into Liam’s brown eyes; he really was obsessed with his eyes, and smiled, stroking his thumb over Liam’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, grinning as Liam blushed. He really was an adorable little puppy.

 

“The others should be back soon.” Liam said after a few minutes and sat up, pulling Niall with him. Niall nodded and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

“You okay?” he asked, thinking of their conversation earlier, and Liam nodded just as Harry and Louis burst through the door, panting after their run. During the rest of the night the four boys laughed and joked with each other, and Niall watched Liam put up his facade again, hiding away all his pain and grief. He really felt blessed that Liam had opened up to him, and he promised himself to really value Liam’s trust in him. He wouldn’t let him down.


	7. Chapter six

The weekend was no different from the rest of the week; they had classes like any other day. So, Saturday morning Louis found himself in Ms Williams’ classroom together with Liam and Zayn who were both in his group. This class was probably Louis’ least favourite. He loved Ms Williams but he hated having to sing in front of everyone. They mostly sang everyone all at once, but Ms Williams also wanted to hear them sing individually. Today, they were practising David Bowie’s _Heroes_ , a song that all students were going to sing together at the final concert. Ms Williams had just had Liam sing on his own and now it was Louis’ time.

 

His legs were shaking as he made his way to the front of the classroom, turning to face the other students. He found some comfort in Liam’s encouraging smile and the fact that even Zayn was smiling at him but he was still terribly nervous. Everyone else was looking at him like they were just waiting for him to mess up. Taking a deep breath he tried to collect himself and prayed that he’d survive. Then, he started to sing.

 

 _I, I will be king_  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day

He knew, right from the first word, that he wasn’t doing a good job and with every word his confidence sank a bit more. He had to struggle to get the last words out, his voice was shaking and he could almost feel tears forming in his eyes. He was so disappointed in himself. He walked quickly back to his seat, trying to avoid everyone’s gazes, but even though he tried he couldn’t miss their smirks and looks, confirming what he already knew; he sucked. Liam and Zayn were smiling kindly at him, Liam even told him “good job” but that was what friends were supposed to do he thought, they were supposed to lie to you and tell you that you weren’t a failure, even when you were.  Louis sat down at his seat, wishing the class would just end. He barely participated during the rest of the class, only singing when Ms Williams was looking his way, and struggling to keep the tears at bay.

 

Finally it was time for lunch and Louis shot out of his seat, nearly sprinting to the door, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Ey, Tomlinson, wait a minute!” A voice called after him and he reluctantly turned around to face its owner.

“What do you want?” he asked Aiden who was standing there, smirking at him.

“I just wanted to say that you did a really great job in there.” He said and Louis narrowed his eyes, knowing he was being made fun of.

“Really, not a lot people can sing like that.” Aiden continued. “Like, I don’t know, like a cat that has just been stepped on.” The crowd around them laughed and Louis felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Zayn said, coming to his rescue but Aiden ignored him.

“Seriously, it must take great effort to sing that lousy.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Liam said and took Louis’ arm, pulling him away.

“You don’t deserve to be here Tomlinson!” Aiden shouted after them and Louis broke out of Liam’s hold, running towards the exit. He passed a very surprised Harry but didn’t stop, he just ran through the doors and into a small park next to the school. There he sat down on a bench, head in his hands, and the tears falling down his cheeks.

 

He sat there crying and didn’t notice Harry until he sat down beside him and put his hand on Louis’ back. Startled Louis jumped at looked at him in shock, frowning as he saw who it was.

“Leave me alone.” He whispered and shook off Harry’s hand.

“What happened?” Harry asked, of course not leaving.

“I sucked, that’s what happened!” Louis yelled, surprising Harry with his raised voice.

“You do not-“ He started to say but Louis jumped up and broke him off.

“Do not tell me that I don’t suck! You’ve never heard me sing, you don’t know that!” he screamed at Harry, directing all his frustration, disappointment and anger in himself at the younger boy.

“I do suck! I can’t sing! I’m worthless, a terrible singer and I do not deserve to be here! I should just leave and go home! I’m done with this! I’m done trying to be good enough, when everyone knows I’m crap!”

 

Glaring at Harry he sat down, his head once again falling in his hands. They were quiet for a while, until Harry spoke up.

“Don’t leave.” He whispered and Louis sighed, looking up.

“Why not?” He asked tiredly.

“Because you don’t suck. I know I haven’t heard you sing, but I still know that you don’t suck. You wouldn’t be here if you sucked. Plus, Liam and Zayn have both heard you sing and they say you’re great. The only thing stopping you is the fact that you don’t believe in yourself. You don’t suck, you can sing, you’re not worthless or terrible and you do deserve to be here. So don’t leave. Don’t give up. Stay here and fight. Screw the scholarship, stay for yourself, to prove to yourself that you’re good enough. You’re here for a reason, don’t throw it away. And also,” Harry hesitated. “I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay.”

 

Louis looked at the curly haired Cheshire boy sitting next to him. Maybe Harry was right. He had been accepted to the program after all, so he couldn’t be that bad. Maybe he was just letting his fears get the best of him. Maybe being here wasn’t about winning the scholarship at all. Maybe he was here to raise his confidence. He’d never been a quitter and he wasn’t about to become one now. Harry was right; leaving wasn’t the right thing to do.

“You’re right, I’ll stay.” He said, his heart jumping in his chest as Harry smiled brightly at him.

“I’m glad.” Harry said and Louis blushed, looking down at the ground. Together they walked back to the school in silence.

 

They were walking towards their room when Louis spotted Aiden further down the corridor. As Aiden saw him he smirked and called out for Louis.

“Have you packed your bags yet Tomlinson? You know, anyone who can’t sing doesn’t deserve to be her.” Louis barely had time to register his words before Harry was gone from his side, running towards Aiden. He watched in shock as Harry punched Aiden’s jaw, hard enough that he fell to the ground.

“Don’t you ever, ever, talk to him like that again, or I’ll make you regret it.” Harry hissed and then walked to their room, Louis following him, still in complete shock. Harry sat down on his bed and looked at Louis defiantly, like he was daring him to scold him.

“What was that?” Louis asked Harry who just shrugged.

“I just couldn’t let him talk to you that way.” He said. “I don’t know, I just felt this need to protect you.”

“Well thank you.” Louis said, sitting down next to Harry. “Both for this and for what you said in the park earlier.”

“No problem.” Harry said and looked up at Louis, his green eyes shining so bright that Louis could almost hear his heart beating faster. “I really like you Louis. I’m okay with just being your friend, but if you’d want me to be anything more, well, I’d be okay with that too.”

 

Once again Louis was saved by the bell as the door opened as the other three boys walked into the room. He knew they’d have to talk about it eventually but right now he was more than happy to postpone it.

“Hey guys,” Liam said and they both turned to him. “Mr Cowell wants to see the five of us in his room right now.”

Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Why?” He questioned.

“No idea.” Niall shrugged. “But let’s go.”

 

They walked in silence through the school until they reached Mr Cowell’s room, where Liam knocked on the door.

“Come in.” They heard Mr Cowell say. He gestured at them to sit down as they entered the room and so they did.

“So, boys,” Mr Cowell began. “I’ve been thinking about you five. You’re all great singers, really great, but as you know the competition here is very tough. I had this idea that maybe you’d stand a bigger chance to win the scholarship if you formed a group and performed together. I really think that you’re voices would sound amazing together.”

Mr Cowell eyed the five boys sitting in front of him. They were all looking at him in complete shock, they had never even thought of that idea.

“Well,” Mr Cowell said. “What do you say?”  

 

[X Factor Contestants 2010 - Heroes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHsCGoZst-w)


	8. Chapter seven

Liam was staring at Mr Cowell in shock. The idea that he could form a band with someone hadn’t even occurred to him, like, at all. He wasn’t too opposed to the idea though, Mr Cowell had a point he thought. All five of them were great singers but the competition here was tough, really tough. But if you combined five great singers, wouldn’t that make an awesome band? Liam didn’t really think he could win the scholarship on his own, he believed that there was a chance, but a small one. And it didn’t even matter, like Niall had said, he wasn’t here to win the scholarship; he was here to find love in music again.

 

Niall. Liam looked at the Irish boy to his left. They hadn’t talked about what happened yesterday yet, but he didn’t really think that they had to. It had been fun, and nice, but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. He liked Niall, he really did, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for something more than what they had now. He just needed Niall to be there, to support him and help him, to make him laugh again. Niall understood that, he was okay with the fact that Liam needed time. They hadn’t talked about it, but Liam knew it anyway.

 

Liam shook his head. Focus. He wasn’t supposed to think about him and Niall now; he was supposed to think about what Mr Cowell had said. A band, it really wasn’t a bad idea. He liked the other boys, it’d be fun, and if he was going to lose, why not lose together with his friends? And who knows, together, maybe they’d even win? Mr Cowell was right, and Liam had made up his mind.

“I’m in.” He said.

 

 

Niall looked up as Liam spoke. Liam was in. Liam wanted to form a band. But what did Niall want? He wasn’t sure. He’d never imagined himself in a band; he’d always thought he’d make it on his own. Mr Cowell was right though, the other students here were really great. Niall was great too, just not that great. Maybe being in band would be fun. It’d be good for Liam to have something else to focus on, instead of his grief. And it’d probably be good for Louis too, help him with his confidence.

 

But would it be good for Niall? He couldn’t just think about what was best for others all the time. He had to think about himself. But, he realised, he did want to form a band. He wanted to do something fun with the others. And being in a band would be fun. He’d always preferred group assignments in school, he didn’t like being on his own. He liked collaborating and compromising and everything that working together meant. And if it increased his chances of winning the scholarship, well, that was just a plus. Liam and Mr Cowell were right, they should form a band.

 

 

“I’m in too.” Niall said and Harry looked at the blond boy to his right. So two of them had made up their minds, but Harry’s head were still a blur of thoughts. He had no idea what he wanted. It’d probably be fun to be in a band, but was it the best for him? He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help to think that he probably was the one out of the five that had the best chance of winning on his own. But Mr Cowell wouldn’t suggest this if he thought any of them had a chance of winning as a solo act. He believed that this was their best shot. And maybe he was right.

 

Just as confused as before, Harry let his eyes drift until they landed on Louis. His heart fluttered as he looked at the older boy and he sighed inwardly, he really was hooked wasn’t he? But he still had no idea if Louis was gay or not, because Louis refused to talk to him about it. He didn’t want to pressure him, he was sensitive enough as it was, but he really wanted to know. One thing he did know though, was that Louis could use being in a band. It would bring him confidence, help him with his insecurities. He needed to feel that he wasn’t alone and he needed others to lean on. But Harry also knew that Louis probably wasn’t going to say yes if he didn’t.

 

And so, not entirely sure it was what was best for him, but willing to do this for Louis, Harry met Mr Cowell’s eyes and told him that he too was in.

 

 

Harry was in. Could Louis really say no now? If it was what Harry wanted, how could he not want it? Knowing that Harry was in the band made the choice feel so much easier. He was still worried though. What if he let the others down? What if the band failed and he was the reason? Harry would be mad if he knew what Louis was thinking now though. Mr Cowell thought he should be in the band, that had to mean something. Louis couldn’t let his insecurities stop him from doing what he wanted. Harry believed in him, why couldn’t he? The truth was, he wanted to be in the band, not only because Harry wanted to, but because he wanted it for himself.

 

The whole point with him being here was so he could do something for himself for once. Back home it was never about him. But here, here he had the opportunity to do exactly what he wanted, not push back his needs in favour of someone else’s. He wanted to be in a band with the others, with his friends. So why shouldn’t he?

 

“Yeah, I’m in too.” He said and Mr Cowell smiled at him.

“Great,” he said. “Four in, now there’s only one left.”

 

 

Zayn looked up as he felt five pair of eyes land on him. He knew that they all expected him to say that he was in. But he couldn’t. Or at least he didn’t think he could. He didn’t want to depend on someone else. He needed that scholarship and he couldn’t let anyone stand in the way. If he were in a band he’d have to listen to their opinions, he wouldn’t be able to make all the decisions on his own. But what if Mr Cowell was right and his best chance to win would be if he joined the others? They were all great singers after all. He couldn’t risk losing, but he didn’t know what would be the bigger risk, going solo or joining the band?

 

He thought it over several times, and eventually, he made up his mind. 


	9. Chapter eight

“Alright then,” Mr Cowell said. “Thank you for your time boys, I’ll see you tomorrow for your first band practice. I’m going to have to make some schedule changes for you all but I’m sure it’ll work out. Now, off you go.”

The new formed band and its members walked back to their room in silence, all of them thinking of the previous events. They were a little bit surprised, and hadn’t really grasped what had just happened. They were also curious to see what would happen now, would the band be a success, or would they fail? Would they get along? What songs would they sing? There were a lot of questions flying around in their heads and they were all glad that no one tried to start a conversation.

 

Back at their room they all sat down on the beds in silence. The other four lads snuck glances at Zayn all the time, thinking of his decision. None of them had really expected that, but they hadn’t exactly expected the opposite either. They didn’t know what they’d been expecting, the whole day had been full of surprises, and everyone was trying hard to keep up with it all.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Zayn,” Harry said after a while. “I thought you were going to say no.”

They all looked up, waiting for Zayn’s reaction. He didn’t look offended, he just nodded.

“So thought I.” He said.

“Why didn’t you?” Niall asked, blunt as always and Liam gave him a reprimanding look.

Zayn just shrugged though, he didn’t easily get upset.

“Mr Cowell wouldn’t suggest this if he didn’t think it was the best thing to do. I just trust him I suppose.” He explained.

“You made the right choice.” Liam said and Zayn smiled at him. Liam was so kind that it affected the people around him.

The group quietened down and descended into thoughts once more. Shortly Harry raised his voice again.

“So,” He said. “What are we going to call the band?”

 

_“...Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world.”_

Louis smiled proudly as Liam finished the song Mr Cowell had presented to them at the beginning of their lesson, Coldplay’s _Viva La Vida_. He really liked the song and he had to admit that they were good, their voices sounded great together. They’d been a bit shaky at first but they soon fell into rhythm and Mr Cowell seemed to be pleased with them. Louis felt a lot better now that they were a band than he’d done on his own, he felt more confident. He’d been afraid to mess up, but so far all of them had been great. They helped each other and they really were stronger together.

“Great job, lads.” Mr Cowell said and gave them his uncommon smile. “Now go get some lunch and I’ll see you later.”

 

Laughing they left Mr Cowell’s room and made their way to the cafeteria. Today’s lesson had really brought some new spirit to all of them, being in a band was so much more fun than being on your own. Even Zayn had been laughing and having fun all morning.

 

As Louis entered the cafeteria he accidently walked into someone and he stiffened as he saw who it was. Aiden glared and sneered at Louis and made to insult him, but his confidence faltered and he changed his mind as he spotted Harry standing behind Louis.

“You’re lucky you have your boyfriend here to protect you, Tomlinson.” Aiden just said and then made a quick departure.

Louis and Harry both blushed as Aiden’s choice of words registered and they awkwardly avoided each other’s gazes as they sat down at their table, therefore missing the looks the other three exchanged.

“Hey guys,” Liam said after some time. “I have a name suggestion.”

“Oh yeah?” Niall said, smiling at Liam. “What is it?”

“USP, Unique selling point.”

Liam’s four band mates stared at him until Zayn’s snort broke the silence and they all started laughing.

“Definitely not.” Harry stated and Niall patted Liam’s back as he pouted, pretending to be hurt. He soon started laughing too at his ridiculous name proposal.

 

After lunch they had some practice on their own before Mr Cowell would join them. They continued to work on _Viva La Vida_ and Louis thought that they just got better and better. The atmosphere wasn’t as upbeat as it had been before lunch though; Harry and Louis still tried to avoid each other’s gazes after Aiden’s comment. They both knew that they were overreacting, they should just ignore it, but they couldn’t. Louis wasn’t as opposed to the idea of Harry being his boyfriend as he should be, and that scared him. He was straight, right? Shouldn’t he be appalled by the idea?

 

“Let’s run it through again, shall we?” Liam said and shook Louis out of his thoughts. He nodded and joined the others. He listened to the others singing their parts and then jumped in at the chorus.

 _“I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field...”

“Great job, guys.” Niall said as they finished the song.  “What do you say we take a break?”

He caught Liam’s eyes and smiled, making Liam blush slightly.

“Sounds great,” Zayn said. “See you guys in half an hour.”

He darted out the door and left the other four looking after him, wondering where it was he disappeared to all the time.

“We’re going to take a walk.” Niall declared, dragging Liam with him.

“Where are we going?” Liam asked.

“Our room.”

“And what are we going to do there?”

“Whatever you want?” Niall looked back at Liam and winked, making Liam blush again and he shivered slightly in anticipation for what would happen when they reached their room.

As they arrived at their room and Liam closed the door it was Niall’s time to blush and look slightly unsure of himself, and he silently prayed that Liam would make the first movie, not wanting to push him. Liam, however, had no hesitations and grabbed Niall fiercely, kissing him passionately. He didn’t care if they were moving fast; he’d wanted this since they did it the first time. They’d stolen a few kisses here and there since then, and now he was eager for more. He pulled Niall closer and they started walking back towards the bed, Liam pushing Niall down and following after him. Niall moaned as he felt Liam’s body against his own and he shifted his hips upwards. Suddenly Liam broke the kiss and he hovered over Niall, looking into his blue eyes and communicating silently. Niall reached up and ran his hand trough Liam’s hair, smiling at him. Liam smiled back and leaned in for another kiss, grinding his hips down into Niall’s, making the Irish lad gasp.

 

Back at the practice room Harry and Louis were sitting where the others had left them. Louis was busy with his phone, avoiding Harry, and Harry was silently watching Louis with a sad expression on his face. He could tell that Aiden’s comment had shook Louis and that upset him. He too had been affected but only because he wished that he was Louis’ boyfriend, or anything more than just a friend really, and Louis didn’t want that it seemed. He always looked so flustered every time someone talked about sexuality, which they did ridiculously often. Harry didn’t know what it meant though, it could mean that Louis was uneasy with homosexuality, or it could mean that he wasn’t sure about his own sexuality. It could simply be that he was gay, which Harry thought most of the time, and that he just wasn’t ready to come out yet. Harry knew that the best thing would be to ask Louis about it, but he always seemed to escape the question somehow. He didn’t want to push him either; Louis had enough going on as it was. But he needed to know. If he just knew that Louis was gay and that he liked him too, then he could wait. And if Louis was straight, well, he wanted to know that too so he could move on.

 

He opened his mouth to talk to Louis just as the older boy rose to his feet.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He said, still avoiding Harry’s gaze, and snuck out the door before Harry could respond. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, what had he been expecting really? Fate or God or whatever clearly didn’t want him to talk to Louis about it. Somehow he’d find a way to figure out how Louis felt though, he simply had to know.

 

[One Direction - Viva La Vida](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMnoKFi5GYs)


	10. Chapter nine

Monday morning four fifths of the still to be named band sat in Mr Cowell’s room waiting for their teacher. Zayn was also missing; they hadn’t seen him since the end of yesterday’s practice. Louis had begun to wonder where Zayn was all the time. He hadn’t cared before, he’d figured it was Zayn’s business, but now that they were in a band together, he thought they deserved to know. They had to trust each other if the band was going to work.

 

The door opened and Mr Cowell entered the room.

“Hello guys,” he greeted them. “Where’s Zayn?”

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They didn’t exactly want to tell on Zayn, but they had to say something. Mr Cowell sensed their hesitation and looked at them sternly from behind his desk.

“We don’t know.” Louis said eventually and Mr Cowell raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

Harry just shrugged.

“He wasn’t in our room this morning, sir, so we don’t know where he is?”

Mr Cowell’s eyebrows rose even higher at Harry’s words.

“He wasn’t in your room?”

“No sir.” Liam confirmed.

“And what, you didn’t think twice about that?” Mr Cowell asked and they all shook their heads in response, because, no, they hadn’t thought about it at all. Zayn had never once been in their room when they woke up. Mr Cowell seemed to find it all very odd though.

“No one found it weird that Zayn just disappeared during the night?” He said and they avoided his eyes, squirming in their seats, which Mr Cowell noticed of course.

“What?” He said, raising his voice slightly and Louis was reminded of why he’d found Mr Cowell intimidating at first.

“Well you see sir,” he said timidly, quivering slightly as Mr Cowell’s stone cold eyes fell upon him. “Zayn wasn’t in our room last night either.”

“And none of you cared?”

“Zayn never sleeps in our room sir.” Liam said and they all nodded in agreement.

 This wasn’t what Mr Cowell had expected and he looked at them in puzzlement.

“Well, where does he sleep then?” he asked and they shrugged.

“We have no idea sir.” Niall said just as the door flew open and Zayn stumbled in, gasping for breath after his sprint.

 

He silently looked at Mr Cowell, waiting for his reaction. Mr Cowell motioned for him to sit and he quickly did. Mr Cowell looked at all five lads for a while before he spoke.

“I don’t know where you’ve been sleeping Zayn, and I honestly don’t care. If you don’t want to sleep in your room, that’s fine with me. Just don’t be late for my class again, understood?”

Zayn nodded, relieved that he wasn’t in trouble.

“But let me tell you something about being in a band lads,” Mr Cowell said, addressing all of them. “You’re not individuals anymore, you’re in this together. Sometimes what’s best for the band has to come before what’s best for you. Being in a band, working together, is about compromising and sacrificing. It’s not easy.”

He turned towards Zayn again.

“I don’t have to know where you sleep Zayn, but you should tell the others. They deserve to know, and the band won’t work if you don’t let them in. You all have to trust each other. Okay?”

They all nodded and he smiled slightly, not looking so intimidating anymore.

“Great,” Mr Cowell said. “Now, let’s get to work.”

 

They were given a new song to practice with, Kelly Clarkson’s _My Life Would Suck Without You_. They loved the song and its energy was totally right for them. The day had begun in a weird way but they had a lot of fun during the rest of the class, jumping around and singing their hearts out. Harry loved watching Louis sing and he couldn’t understand at all why he was so insecure and self-conscious. Louis had a great voice. He had a rather deep, but with a high pitch at the same time, voice that cracked at all the right places. When he sang, Harry got all bubbly inside and he couldn’t keep from smiling. When Louis sang, he touched Harry, just like he did with everything else as well. Harry sighed to himself again; he really was hooked wasn’t he?

 

“Harry,” Mr Cowell said suddenly, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. “Focus. Let’s do it one more time and then its lunch, okay?”

Harry nodded, pushing away all thoughts of Louis and preparing himself for singing. He listened to Liam sing his first solo impeccably and then came the chorus.

 _“_ _'Cause we belong together now_  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you”

As Liam began his second solo, Harry’s eyes met Louis’ and his heart jumped in his chest when Louis smiled at him. They kept their eye contact during the rest of the song, and as he sang, Harry really put his heart into it, hoping that Louis could feel it.

 

“Great job guys,” Mr Cowell said. “Now go get some lunch and don’t forget about your class with Ms Williams, okay?”

They all nodded as they left the room laughing and talking. Their schedule had been altered a lot since they’d formed the band, and they mostly just practiced with Mr Cowell now, or on their own. They still had group sessions with Ms Williams twice a week, but that was it. Both Louis and Niall had decided to skip their instrument classes in order to focus on the band, and none of them was too keen on continuing with music theory. It had caused some tumult when the other students had found out but since Mr Cowell supported them, no one dared to object.

 

“See you guys later.” Zayn said as they reached the cafeteria and they all looked at him in surprise, they’d been expecting him to eat with them.

“Zayn...-“ Liam started to say but Zayn held up his hands and stopped him.

“I’ll explain it later, I promise.” He said and just like that he was gone.

The others looked at each other in confusion, but as there was nothing they could do, they went to get some food.

 

Later that night Zayn joined them in their room for basically the first time since they’d started the school. They were all lying in their own separate beds, except for Liam and Niall who were sharing Liam’s, and everyone was looking at Zayn expectantly, waiting for him to speak up. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and avoiding their gazes. He was trying to find the words to explain where he disappeared to all the time, but he didn’t know where to start. After a while it became evident that he didn’t know what to say and Niall, never the one for patience, spoke up.

“Where do you sleep?” He said, wincing as Liam hit him lightly over the head for his inquisitiveness. Harry laughed silently at the two boys, smiling as he heard Louis laughing above him as well.

“I’ve been sleeping in different rooms every night,” Zayn said eventually, and then added “With different people.”

His words were followed by silence until Harry hoisted himself up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows at Zayn.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He asked and Zayn snorted.

“Probably.” He said and four pair of eyes looked at him in surprise.

“You’ve been fucking different people every night?” Niall said incredulously, grimacing as Liam hit him over the head again, harder this time.

“No, not every night,” Zayn explained, “But some nights, or days, afternoons, mornings or whatever. Mostly people have just offered me a bed to sleep in.”

“People?” Louis asked silently and Zayn raised his head, looking at the older boy in the bunk bed.

“Yes. Both girls and boys, if that’s what you’re asking.” He said and Louis blushed deep red and looked away.

“But,” Liam said, frowning slightly. “Weren’t there other people in the rooms?”

“Not when we had sex, obviously. But during the nights, yeah.”

“And all these people didn’t care that you moved around?” Niall asked and Zayn looked at him exasperated.

“They didn’t know of course.” He said.

They were all quiet for a moment, grasping what Zayn had just told them. Harry wasn’t sure what he’d expected Zayn to say, but it wasn’t this. He’d never thought that Zayn might be sleeping with other people, in both senses.

 

“I have a question.” Niall said after a while and they all looked at him. “Why?”

“Why I’ve slept in other rooms and not in here?” Zayn asked and Niall nodded. “I don’t like getting attached to people. So if I didn’t sleep in here, didn’t make this _my_ room, but moved around instead, I figured I wouldn’t get too attached.”

Harry processed this. It made sense he thought. Sleeping around was a perfect way to not get caught up by feelings, if that was what you wanted. Zayn had made it clear from the start that he wasn’t here to make friends, he was here to win the scholarship. Them forming the band seemed to have changed that a little bit. He still wanted to win, but he realised that they couldn’t make the band work if they didn’t trust each other.

“So what happens now?” Liam asked and Zayn shrugged.

“I guess I could sleep in here tonight.” He said and they all smiled at him.”

“Keep to your own bed, though.” Harry said and Zayn laughed loudly.

“Sure.”

 

Harry woke as the door opened. He looked towards it and saw Louis sneak out just before the door closed. He checked his phone to see what time it was. 1:33. He pulled on a par of boxers and a shirt, he always slept naked, and silently snuck out the door to see where Louis went. Looking down the corridor he saw Louis disappear around the corner and he walked quickly after him. He found Louis in the common room, sitting curled up in a sofa. He walked towards him, making sure Louis could hear him; he didn’t want to scare him. Louis looked up as Harry sat down next to him and smiled slightly, making Harry’s heart jump in his chest.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked and Louis nodded. They sat quiet for a while, Louis looking around the room and Harry looking at Louis, as always. Somehow his eyes always seemed to find Louis. It was as if he couldn’t see anything else.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry said after some time and Louis sighed next to him.

“You know I won’t answer you.” He said and Harry’s hope shrunk.

“Why though?”

“I can’t.” Louis said, meeting Harry’s eyes. “I promise to talk about it eventually, just not yet, okay?” Harry nodded, he could wait a little longer, as long as he knew he’d found out sooner or later.

They sat in silence once more, Harry slowly moving closer to Louis until he laid his head on the older boy’s shoulder. At first Louis stiffened, but he soon relaxed and put his head on Harry’s, and Harry swore he’d never smiled so bright.

 

[One Direction - My Life Would Suck Without You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcrqezVGTug)


	11. Chapter ten

When Louis woke the next morning, he felt blissfully happy. The night’s events were still fresh in his mind, and even if they scared him slightly, he tried to ignore it and just go with his feelings and be happy. It had been nice sitting there with Harry; he couldn’t help but admit it. They’d stayed in the common room for an hour, until Louis’ back started to hurt and they went back to their beds. They hadn’t said much but it had been a comfortable silence and Louis somehow felt like they’d grown closer to each other during the night. The promise he had made freaked him out though, he didn’t know how he was supposed to talk to Harry about his feelings, whatever they were, but he couldn’t worry about that now. At least he’d bought himself some time with his promise to talk about it eventually, and he felt confident that Harry wouldn’t bring it up again for a while.

 

A quiet cough brought him back to reality and he looked down to see Zayn lying in his bed, lips formed in half a smile. Louis smiled back and turned around so he lay on his stomach instead.

“Guess you survived the night then?” He said quietly, not wanting to wake the other three who here still asleep.

Zayn nodded.

“Guess so.” He said.

“Was it horrible?” Louis asked and Zayn shook his head.

“Someone woke me when they left the room though.” He said, making Louis blush and look away. Liam chose that moment to stir and wake up, which Louis was very grateful for, he didn’t want to talk to Zayn about him and Harry any more than he wanted to talk to Harry about it.

 

Liam sat up in his bed, stretching his arms and as his eyes fell upon Zayn he froze and stared.

“I must be dreaming.” He said in mock surprise and Louis buried his face in his pillow as he couldn’t help but laugh at loud. Zayn just rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at Liam. It hit him in the head and he let out a small cry, pretending to be hurt. He threw the pillow back at Zayn but it totally missed its mark and hit Harry instead, who woke up immediately and sat up in alarm, swatting the pillow away. At this Louis, Liam and Zayn couldn’t keep their laughter silent anymore and soon all five of them were awake, Harry still confused from the pillow attack and Niall convinced that they were all insane, not that this was news to any of them. When Harry came to terms with how he’d been wakened he reached for Zayn’s pillow and threw it in Liam’s direction. However, Harry proved to be just as a lousy pitcher as Liam and instead of hitting its target it sailed up to Niall, landing in his lap. The Irish boy of course threw it back and it soon evolved into a big pillow fight.

 

They were still laughing as they walked into Mr Cowell’s room, where their teacher was already waiting. Breakfast had been loud and fun, and they’d gotten a lot of looks from the other students, both annoyed and amused. Aiden and his friends had glared at Louis from their table throughout the whole meal, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, even a little. He was having fun, he was in a band with his friends, he had some newfound confidence and Aiden was an idiot. When Harry had noticed Aiden’s glaring he’d stiffened and looked like he wanted to go over there and punch him again, but seeing how Louis ignored him he soon relaxed and forgot about it. Instead he’d watched Louis laugh and smile, amazed by how beautiful he was when he was happy.

 

Mr Cowell smiled as he watched them take their places, apparently very pleased with his decision to put them in a band. He’d known that their voices would fit together, and he was very happy to see that so did their personalities.

“Alright boys,” He said and they finally quietened, focusing on Mr Cowell. “I thought we’d sing a ballad today.” He added, his words being followed by a positive exclaim from Liam and they all looked at him in amusement.

“What?” He said as he noticed their looks. “I like ballads, okay?”

Louis, Zayn and Harry laughed at him but Niall just looked at him fondly, hearts practically forming in his eyes. Louis met Harry’s eyes and rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds, Harry smiling and nodding in agreement.

“I’m glad you’re excited.” Mr Cowell said, bringing back the attention to him again, and he handed out the lyrics to them. The song he’d chosen was Pink’s _Nobody Knows_.

“Yes I love this song!” Liam exclaimed and Louis desperately tried to avoid looking at Harry or Zayn, knowing they’d all start laughing again if they did. Liam was just too funny and adorable.

 

_“I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows but me_

_Me”_

An hour later Louis listened to Liam and Zayn finish the song in perfect harmony. So far today’s practice had been really great, the best one yet. They were better synchronized today, and Louis thought it might have something to do with the fact that Zayn had opened up to them yesterday. They trusted each other a lot more now and it shone through when they sang. Mr Cowell smiled at them and told them to sit down.

“I’m so proud of you guys,” he said and they all looked at each other, smiling. “That was really, really great. You really looked like a band today, really in line with each other. Yesterday, and Monday, was a little bit sprawling, but today you’re much more composed. Like, earlier, you were five solo artists singing together, but now, now you’re a band, going together in one direction.”

“That’s it!” Harry suddenly exclaimed and they all looked at him in surprise.

“What’s it?” Louis asked and Harry turned to him, excitement in his eyes.

“The band name!” He said like it was obvious.

“What’s the band name?”

“One Direction.”

 

Niall thought about Harry’s name suggestion. One Direction. He liked it, it sounded great and he liked the thought behind it. It was just like Simon had said just now, they were in a band, and they relied on and trusted each other. They were all going in one direction. The name was perfect.

“I like it.” He told Harry and the others nodded in agreement. “It’s pretty perfect.”

“Of course it is.” Harry said and Zayn chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“What do you think Mr Cowell?” Liam asked.

“It’s got a ring to it, and it’s fitting.” Mr Cowell said and Harry smiled, proud of himself. “So, should we do the song one more time, first time as One Direction?”

 

Niall was walking back towards their room after having talked to his dad on the phone. He’d gone away to make the phone call, he needed some privacy. Being away from Ireland and his family was really hard. He tried not to think about it, he was having so much fun, but sometimes it just got to him. Tonight had been one of those times and he’d just needed to hear his dad’s voice. Now he was feeling a lot better and he wanted to go and hang out with Liam.

 

But when Niall arrived at their room, Liam was nowhere to be seen. Only Harry and Louis were there, watching a film on Harry’s laptop.

“Where’s Liam?” Niall asked and the two boys both shrugged, neither looking up from the screen.

“He left a few minutes ago,” Harry said. “Didn’t say anything as he went.”

Frowning Niall turned around and left the room again to see if he could find Liam. He first went to the common room, which was very crowded but with no trace of the boy he was looking for. Heart beating faster he kept looking, walking faster and faster. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Liam tried really hard to stay positive and keep a smile on his face but Niall knew that he was hurting deep inside, and he didn’t want Liam to be alone if he was upset. He wanted to be there to comfort him.

 

He’d looked all over the school and now he was really freaking out. He had to be somewhere, he thought as he walked past the auditorium and then he suddenly stopped. The auditorium. His heart was nearly bursting with hope when he took a few steps back and slowly opened the door to the auditorium, peeking inside. He spotted a small figure by the stage and he let out his breath in relief. He closed the door behind him quietly and started walking down the aisle. Liam didn’t appear to hear him advancing though and he jumped slightly in shock as Niall came to stand beside him. He looked up and as Niall saw the tears flowing down his cheeks his heart broke and he practically threw himself down on the chair next to Liam, taking him in his arms.

“Oh, Li.” He said, voice breaking and Liam chuckled without humour.

 

They sat quietly for a while, holding on to each other tightly. Niall stroked Liam’s back and hair until his sobs finally subdued.

“What happened?” He asked, kissing Liam on the top of his head.

“I was looking through the pictures on my phone,” Liam said with a trembling voice. “And then I came across her picture, and I just lost it.”

He broke down sobbing again and Niall held him closer to his chest, stroking his back.

“I just miss her so much.”

“I know babe, I know.”

 

“Niall?” Liam said several minutes later when he’d stopped sobbing again.

“Yeah babe?”

“What are we?” He said and Niall stiffened slightly, he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Whatever you want us to be,” he said carefully. “I’ll take it as slow as you want me to.”

Liam looked up at Niall, his eyes glistening from the tears. Smiling kindly, Niall leaned down and pressed his lips to Liam’s softly.

“I like you.” Liam said as they separated and Niall’s smile widened slightly.

“I like you too, Li,” He said. “It doesn’t have to be bigger than that right now, okay?”

Liam nodded satisfied and leaned into Niall’s safe arms again, snuggling in like a happy puppy and Niall laughed quietly, pressing kisses to Liam’s head.

 

[One Direction - Nobody Knows](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e80illmod7M)


	12. Chapter eleven

Zayn sat in the common room, trying to decide on where to spend the night. Just because he’d survived one night in his own room didn’t mean he was going to make sleeping in there a habit. He liked the boys and he felt comfortable with them, but he still felt like he had to keep some distance. He’d opened up enough for a while. Now he just needed someone to sleep with.

 

He let his eyes trail around the room, to see if he could find a good candidate. He wasn’t too keen on chatting up someone new, he didn’t have the energy, and he wanted to go with someone familiar. Maybe Tina, he thought as his eyes fell on the pretty brunette in the corner. But no, she’d been way too clingy in the morning last time. Lizzie? Nah, she was too boring. Zayn knew he was picky, but it was only because he had the opportunity to be. Why waste it? And right now he really didn’t have the energy to put in a lot of effort. He wanted someone who was easy to be with, someone who wasn’t clingy or boring or talked too much or anything. He wanted someone like Max he decided and looked over to his left. Max was nineteen years old, with hair as dark as Zayn’s and a body to die for. They’d hooked up twice already and it had been fun, nice and effortless. Max seemed to want the same things that Zayn wanted: no feelings, just sex and someone to sleep with. He was exactly what Zayn needed tonight. Now he just had to get his attention.

 

Zayn looked intensely at Max who somehow must have felt his eyes on him as he pretty soon looked up. As their eyes met Zayn smirked and raised his eyebrows inquiringly. His intentions weren’t lost on the older boy who smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his head in slight amusement. He stood up and motioned with his eyes for Zayn to follow him, which he gladly did. He walked behind Max out of the room and in the corridors, keeping a small distance, they didn't want people do see what they were doing. As they reached Max's room, he opened the door and smiled at Zayn, who winked as he walked in. He turned around as Max closed the door, after having hung a sock on the handle.   
  
They stood still at first, checking each other out, waiting to see who would make the first move. At last Zayn's patience crumbled and he took a small step forward, making Max smirk. As his eyes travelled over Max's body, Zayn bit his lip and watched as Max's eyes turned darker with hunger.  
  
After a few minutes (or maybe it wasn't even that much) both of them simultaneously took a step forward and clasped their lips together. Zayn ran his hands through Max's hair, tugging at it slightly, and Max snaked his arms around Zayn's waist, pulling him closer. Zayn opened his mouth a little and slipped out his tongue, begging for access which Max immediately granted. Their tongues battled for dominance but Zayn soon won.   
  
Max started walking them towards the bed where he pushed Zayn down, quickly following after. At first he just hovered over Zayn's body, their lust-filled black eyes locked with each other and their breaths shaky with excitement, but he soon gave in and kissed Zayn hungrily, grinding his hips down. Zayn groaned at the contact and raised his hips in response, loving the friction.   
  
Max tugged at Zayn's shirt and he obediently raised his arms, letting the older boy pull it over his head and throw it somewhere into the room. He moaned as he felt Max's hands run all over his upper body, exploring every part of it. Max's lips left Zayn's and instead he places kisses along his jaw, down his neck and finally down his torso until he reached Zayn's jeans. There he looked up at Zayn, his eyes glinting as he smirked wickedly, pressing a soft kiss to his skin and making Zayn groan.  
"Fucking tease" he muttered and Max chuckled before slowly starting to unzip Zayn's jeans.  
  
As he finished Zayn rose his hips eagerly and Max pulled of his jeans, before tugging off his own shirt and twisting out of his jeans, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. They were now both in just their boxers, and they explored each other's bodies with both their hands and mouths. Their erections rubbed against each other and Zayn was almost going crazy with the friction when Max snaked down his hand and palmed Zayn through the thin fabric. He gasped into Max's mouth and shifted his hips upwards.  
"Take it off" he gasped, biting down onto Max's shoulder, earning a quiet moan from the older boy. Max did as he said though and removed both of their boxers, making them both gasp and groan with relief as they were released. 

 

Max reached down his hand to grasp Zayn's cock and started pumping it, eliciting loud moans from the boy beneath him. He shifted his hips upwards, begging for Max to continue. Max slid down the bed until his face was just over Zayn's dick. There he hovered and looked up at Zayn, teasingly and questioningly. 

"Please." Zayn whimpered and Max smirked before taking him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and Zayn groaned loudly, having to stop himself from thrusting his hips. Max started bobbing his head, and grabbed the part of Zayn's dick that wouldn't fit into his mouth with his right hand, the other one keeping a firm grasp on Zayn's hip to try and keep him in place.

 

"I'm close," Zayn said after a while, his body shaking with the moans he couldn't keep in. Max just looked up at him with a spark in his eyes and Zayn soon came spurting into his mouth, Max swallowing and licking him up. He came back up to Zayn and kissed him passionately, letting Zayn tase himself.

"Can I?" He whispered into Zayn's mouth and he nodded, sucking onto Max's collar bone.

"Go ahead. Please." Max smiled and kissed him beore climbing off him and opening his drawer, where he took out lube and a condom.

 

He went back to the bed, where Zayn greeted him with kissed and he skimmed down, spreading Zayn's legs and starting to massage his entrance, making Zayn moan quietly. He slipped in one finger and Zayn gasped. Soon Max deemed him ready for another one and Zayn gasped again, louder this time. Max kept stretching him and Zayn pressed down onto his fingers, despereate for more, and it didn't take long until Max slipped in a third one.

 

At last he thought that Zayn was ready, he had to be, seeming as Max couldn't wait any longer. His dick was hard and throbbing from the anticipation. He pulled out his fingers and instead put on the condom and lined himself before positioning himself at Zayn's entrance. 

"You ready babe?" He asked, looking up at Zayn and pressing a soft kiss to his inner thigh.

"Please," Zayn nodded frantically. "Just get in me."

Max did as he said and slowly pushed himself inside. Zayn yelped a little bit with pain and fully inside Max stopped and waited, desperately trying to resist the urge to move until Zayn told him it was okay.

 

Zayn quickly adjusted though and Max could finally thrust hard and fast into him, eliciting loud moans and groans from both of them. Max relished in the way Zayn felt around him, tight and hot, and Zayn loved the feeling of Max's cock inside of him. He thrust his hips in sync with Max and as the older boy found that wonderful spot inside of him he couldn't helpt but scream out in pleasure. He was hard again and his erection rubbed against Max's stomach.

 

Max was getting closer to his climax and he gave his everything before orgasming, thrusting harder than ever before into Zayn.

"Fuck." He groaned before releasing his load into the condom. As Zayn felt Max coming inside of him he reached his second climax that night and came between their chests. Max collapsed for a moment before himself out, getting rid of the condom, and then licking Zayn's come off of his chest. Still breathless Zayn flipped them over and cleaned Max up as well before kissing him and laying down beside him, pulling him into a close embrace. They kissed for a while before Max pulled away and yawned, pulling the covers up around them.

"You're staying the night, right?" He asked, looking at Zayn who nodded.

"Of course."

They snuggled deeper down into the bed, Zayn's arms wrapped safely around Max. They were both close to falling asleep when Zayn spoke up.

"Maybe we should let Oscar and danny in." He said tiredly and Max chuckled before climbing out of bed and walking to the door, where he removed the sock on the handle in order to let his roommated know that the coast was clear and they could come in.

"Happy now?" Max said as he climbed back into bed, Zayn wrapping his arms around him again.

"Very." He answered, kissing Max softly.

"Don't get too sappy on me though." Max said before he was overcome with a big yawn and Zayn laughed.

"Don't worry about it."


	13. Chapter twelve

“So, boys,” Mr Cowell said one morning when they met him in his room for practice. “We’ve practiced for a while now, trying different things, and I feel like it’s time to decide what song you’ll sing for your performance the final week.”

Harry nodded in agreement, the final performance was closing in, and he couldn’t believe they’d almost been here for two weeks already. He kind of felt like he just got here yesterday, but at the same time he felt like he’d known the boys forever. During the past week the band had grown even closer together, they were more and more in synch every day, and Mr Cowell was really pleased with them. They had a lot of fun together too, Zayn had opened up a lot and was more comfortable with the other boys now. Niall and Liam hardly ever went anywhere separately, and Harry and Louis were.... well, things were still a bit awkward between them, they still hadn’t talked but they tried to ignore it as much as possible. They never let it affect the band or the other lads.

 

“Finally.” Zayn muttered under his breath in response to Mr Cowell’s comment, and their teacher shot him a glance before addressing all of the boys.

“Is there any song in particular that you really liked singing?” he asked.

“I thought _All you need is love_ was a lot of fun.” Niall said and the other boys smiled and nodded in agreement, remembering Wednesday’s practice. That _had_ been fun.

“I think that might be a great choice.” Mr Cowell said after a moment’s thought. “So it’s settled then. Now you just have to rehearse a lot.”

 

During one of their breaks that day, Harry and Louis were walking down a corridor together, talking about nothing. For once the atmosphere between them weren’t awkward at all, they were just relaxed. Most of the time they actually were like that, until Harry said or did something that made Louis blush and become uncomfortable. It could be things like just complementing Louis, and even though he tried to be careful, they always seemed to mess it up somehow. Harry cherished the moments that weren’t awkward, the moments when Louis was himself.

 

His current happiness was shattered though, when Louis accidently tripped over someone’s feet in the corridor, and also managed to bring the other person down on the floor with him. Harry started laughing at Louis’ clumsiness at first, until he saw that the other person was Aiden. Louis lay frozen on the floor, awaiting Aiden’s reaction.

“Watch where you’re going, punk.” Aiden snapped at Louis and shoved him away, hard enough that Louis gasped with pain. Harry aimed for Aiden, wanting to hit him so hard he’d need an ambulance, but Louis quickly stopped him.

“Don’t.” He said and held out his hand for Harry to help pull him up.

“Yeah that’s right.” Aiden said, quickly standing up too. “You need to learn how to control your boyfriend, Tomlinson. Wouldn’t want him to do something stupid while trying to protect such a pathetic queer as yourself.”

This time Louis found it harder to hold Harry back, but he grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him away from the scene, ignoring the comments Aiden were yelling after them. But only a few steps away they were stopped by Mr Cowell, who looked over their heads at Aiden and the group around him.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked them but Louis shook his head fiercely.

“None at all, sir.” He said, dragging Harry with him again. “Excuse us, sir.”

 

“You should have let me hit him.” Harry said as they reached their empty room, fully aware of the fact that it wasn’t until then that Louis let go of his hand.

Louis shook his head and sat down on Harry’s bed.

“He’s not worth getting in trouble for.” He said, looking at Harry. “It’d suck if they sent you home.”

“You can’t let him treat you like that though.” Harry said and sat down on the bed next to Louis.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Louis said but Harry could see that it was a lie.”

“Lou-,” he started but Louis interrupted him.

“We’ll kick his ass at the concert instead.” He raised his head and looked into Harry’s green eyes. “Right?”

Harry nodded.

“You can bet we will.” He said and Louis laughed.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Harry looking at Louis who sat with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. He still couldn’t believe how beautiful Louis was. His face was simply beautiful, and Harry just wanted to stroke his thumb over his cheek. He wanted to kiss his lips, to feel the taste on his tongue. As if he felt himself being scrutinized, Louis suddenly opened his eyes and Harry found himself looking into Louis’ bright blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, until Louis smiled and closed his eyes again. Harry continued to look at and appreciate Louis, eyes trailing over the older boy’s body. He could literally just look at Louis forever. He was so beautiful.

 

“I’m proud of you.” Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence and Louis opened his eyes, looking surprised.

“Why?” He asked and Harry shrugged slightly.

“I don’t know, for staying here? For believing in yourself.”

A blush spread across Louis’ cheeks and he looked away.

“Thanks.” He mumbled before standing up. “We should go meet the others for practice.”

He was halfway out he door before Harry stood up and followed, sighing. Once again he’d gone and made it awkward. Why couldn’t he just shut up?

 

Later that night Louis was on his way to the communal showers, planning to... well, take a shower obviously. That was probably one of the worst parts of living at the school he thought, having to share a shower with everyone, or with all the guys anyway. The girls and boys had of course separate showers. Louis only took showers late at night, when they were sure to be deserted. He hated running into people there. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body or anything, he knew he looked good and that everything was big enough, but he was scared of the feelings he got when he saw other guys in the shower. One time the first week he’d walked in there, towel wrapped around his hips, only to see Harry standing there stark naked under a stream of water. He’d frozen in his steps and stood there staring openly at Harry’s body before he’d realized what he was doing and hurriedly walked to his own shower, keeping his head down in an attempt to hide his blush. Next time he’d looked up Harry had been gone.  The memory was still fresh in his mind though, and came back to him when he least wanted it to. Louis knew that he wouldn’t be able hide his feelings much longer, but he wasn’t ready to come clean about it yet either.

 

He carefully opened the door to the showers, taking a relieved breath as he saw that they were empty. He walked inside and quickly took his clothes off before choosing a shower and turning on the water. He stood facing the wall, hands travelling over his own body. He took his cock in his hand, stroking himself, and absolutely not picturing a naked Harry in front of him. He sped up the pace and soon came over his own hand. Afterwards he continued to wash his body when he suddenly felt his legs disappear under him as someone kicked him in the crook of his legs. He fell hard to the ground, hitting his head on the floor and nearly losing consciousness. He felt a pair of strong arms holding him down, but they covered his eyes and mouth with their hand and he couldn’t see their face.

“Not so powerful now that your boyfriend’s not here are you?” The person said and Louis easily recognized the voice.

They started kicking him hard in his stomach and his face, and blood was soon flowing from Louis’ nose. He could hardly breathe from the pain in his stomach and he prayed that it would be over soon.

 

Finally the person kicked him for the last time and hurriedly left the showers, leaving Louis on the floor, a crying, shaking mess. Every bone in his body hurt, he couldn’t move and he tasted blood in his mouth. He had never before wanted to die more than he did now. He just wanted the pain to disappear. He started to drift off to unconsciousness, and the last image that flickered before his eyes was an angelic face, and dazzling green eyes.

 

[One Direction - All You Need Is Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNA2yf5iBys)


	14. Chapter thirteen

Harry lay awake in his bed, staring at the empty bed above him. Shouldn’t Louis be back by now? It felt like he’d left for the showers forever ago. He wasn’t normally gone this long. Harry climbed out of bed and walked over to where his phone lay, checking the time. 0:08. Louis normally left for the showers at eleven, and Harry was pretty sure that today hadn’t been an exception. He ought to be back by now. Feeling like something must be wrong, Harry pulled on a pair of pants and was just about to open the door when someone whispered to him.

“Where ya going?” Niall asked silently, looking down at Harry from his bed.

“Louis’ been gone for over an hour,” Harry said. “I’m scared something’s wrong.”

“I’ll come with you.” Niall said, climbing down carefully in order not to wake Liam. He put on a shirt and followed Harry through the dark corridors, towards the showers.

 

Harry’s heart was beating hard and fast in his chest as they walked, and it sped up as he opened the doors and saw Louis’ clothes on the bench. He exchanged a worried look with Niall and walked inside.

“Lou?” He called softly but there was no reply.

He rounded the corner to the showers, and there he froze in his steps, eyes falling on Louis’ body on the floor, blood all around him. He sprinted closer, falling to his knees and grasping Louis’ hand in his own.

“Go get help.” He called over his shoulder, but Niall was already on his way.

“Lou.” Harry said, voice quivering, trying to wake the older boy up. He stroke his hair from his forehead, frowning as he saw his bruised face.

“Please wake up.” He whispered, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

He took a relieved breath as Louis stirred in his arms, but he could see how much even that little movement hurt him. Louis opened his eyes and the tears were now flowing down Harry’s cheeks. Louis opened his mouth to say something but his chest hurt too much as he inhaled and he couldn’t get a word out.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Harry said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead.

Louis just looked at him, pain and fear in his eyes.

“Who did this?” Harry asked, pretty sure he already knew, but needing to have it confirmed. “Aiden?”

Louis nodded once, wincing from the pain it caused him. Anger flashed in Harry’s eyes and he thought that Aiden had better pray for when Harry found him, because it wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

Harry heard hurried steps behind him and looked round to see Niall and Mr Cowell entering the showers. Mr Cowell crouched next to Harry, looking grim and worried.

“There’s an ambulance on the way,” he said, meeting Harry’s eyes and then he addressed Louis. “You’re going to be okay.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand  and the older boy looked up at him, his blue eyes shining with tears, and relief and gratitude that Harry had found him.

“Do you have any idea who did this?” Mr Cowell asked and Harry reluctantly tore his eyes’ away from Louis.

“Aiden Grimshaw.” He said, anger flaming up in his body again when he thought of the boy who’d done this to Louis.

“You sure?” Mr Cowell said, raising his eyebrows.

Aiden had a good reputation with the teachers. He was the perfect student, never late and always polite. He’d been at the school the previous year too, and he’d been very close to winning the scholarship. Harry knew this, and he could see in Mr Cowell’s eyes that it’d be hard to convince them that Aiden had done this.

“Yes,” Harry said, steadily meeting Mr Cowell’s eyes. “Louis told me so. And he’s been bulling Louis from the start.”

“Okay,” Mr Cowell said. “I believe you.”

 

They both looked up as Ms Williams entered the showers, paramedics with her. They approached Louis and pushed Harry away when they started to examine him.

“He needs to go to the hospital,” one of them said. “He might have a few broken ribs, and maybe internal bleeding.”

“Okay,” Mr Cowell said. “I’ll accompany him in the ambulance.”

“Me too.” Harry said and everyone’s eyes fell upon him.

“I’m sorry Harry, but you can’t.“ Ms Williams said but Harry shook his head.

“I’m not leaving him. I’m going.” He met Mr Cowell’s eyes, pleading, and Mr Cowell sighed.

“Fine.”

 

Harry sat in a chair next to Louis’ bed at the hospital, watching the older boy sleeping. The doctors said that he was going to be okay, he had two broken ribs but no internal bleeding. Right now he just needed some rest, and then he’d be up and walking again, and singing. Aiden wouldn’t be able to either walk or sing when Harry found him though. So far he hadn’t been able to do anything about it, he’d been at the hospital all day. Mr Cowell had left in the morning, promising that he’d deal with Aiden, and the boys had visited them after lunch. Louis had been sleeping most of the day and both the boys and the nurses had been telling Harry to go and get some sleep, or some coffee or anything, but he refused to leave Louis’ side. He’d been so scared last night and now he feared that Louis would disappear if he left him. He hadn’t realised how much Louis meant to him until he saw him lying there on the ground, bleeding, and now he understood just how hooked he really was.

 

Louis stirred in the bed and Harry sat up straighter, watching his every move. Louis opened his eyes and tilted his head so he could look at Harry.

“Hi.” He croaked and Harry handed him the glass of water on the bed stand, watching him drink it carefully. After Louis finished he put the glass back and dragged his chair closer, not saying a word. This was the first time that they’d been alone in the room when Louis was awake, and for some reason Harry felt nervous.

“Thanks. For finding me.” Louis said and Harry smiled, reaching out to stroke Louis’ hair.

“I’m going to kill Aiden.” He said after a while and Louis sighed, looking at Harry tiredly.

“Don’t. They’ll just send you home too.”

Harry didn’t respond to that, he knew that there’d be no point in arguing about it.

“How are you feeling?” He asked instead and Louis shrugged, before realizing that it wasn’t a great idea and grimacing.

“Better.” He said and Harry smiled sadly at him.

“That’s good at least.”

 

The next day Louis returned to the school. He could walk alright if he just took it slow and endured the little pain it caused him. The boys were thrilled to have him back and Harry refused to let him out of his sight, trying to help him every time he took a step. Louis tried to wave him away, he didn’t need any help but soon he gave in and humoured Harry instead, seeing how much it meant to the younger boy. They were all happy that Louis was back and alright, but their joy was shattered when they were called to Mr Walsh’s room, together with Mr Cowell. Mr Walsh figured as the school’s principle and Mr Cowell had already told them that it was up to him what would happen to Aiden.

 

“So,” Harry said as they’d all sat down in Mr Walsh’s office. “When’s Aiden going home?”

“Well,” Mr Walsh said, avoiding Louis’ eyes and coughing awkwardly. “He’s not going home.”

“WHAT!?” Harry exclaimed, halfway out his seat when Louis and Zayn pulled him back, equally as surprised as everyone else.

“Why not?” Liam asked, looking from Mr Walsh to Mr Cowell, who was frowning, eyes on Mr Walsh.

“There’s not enough proof that he’s the one that did it,” Mr Walsh said, and Niall snorted, earning him a glare from the stern guitar teacher. “Aiden’s claiming he’s innocent, and we’ve simply come to a case of word against word. Mr Tomlinson didn’t even see his attacker, he’s just claiming that it was Aiden’s voice.”

“It _was_ his voice.” Louis said, frowning as he realized that Aiden was most likely going to get away with what he’d done.

“So you say,” Mr Walsh said, shrinking slightly in his chair as Harry tried to rise again. “I’m sorry but there’s just not enough proof to do anything.”

“So you’re just going to let him get away with it?” Zayn said, looking as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“As I’ve said, we can’t be sure that he’s the one that attacked Mr Tomlinson.” Mr Walsh said, looking at Mr Cowell as if he wanted him to support him.

“Boys,” Mr Cowell said and they all turned towards him. “Will you give me and Mr Walsh a word in private and I’ll see you in my room in an hour?”

They all nodded, glaring at Mr Walsh, and left the room, Harry and Niall helping Louis rise from his chair.

“I can’t believe this!” Harry exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind them, but Liam shushed him.

“I want to hear what they’re saying.” He said, standing with his ear pressed against the door.

They couldn’t make out words, but they heard Mr Cowell yelling at Mr Walsh, sounding furious.

“At least Mr Cowell’s on your side.” Zayn said to Louis who sighed, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah. I just wish it was enough.”


	15. Chapter fourteen

“I’m sorry boys. I really am.” Mr Cowell said to the five boys sitting in front of him, looking defeated. “I wish there was something I could do, but Mr Walsh is the one in charge here unfortunately.”

“It’s okay,” Louis said, trying to look as if he really meant it. “I know you tried to help me.”

“I just can’t believe Aiden’s not going to be punished.” Niall said, and they all sighed. It wasn’t fair.

“Listen lads,” Mr Cowell said after a few minutes of silence, trying to get the boys to focus again. “I know we’re all feeling a bit down after this, but it’s important that we put this behind us, and focus on rehearsing. Also, it’s very important that you don’t do anything to punish Aiden yourself, nothing good will come out of that.” Here he looked at Harry, who met his eyes and sighed, muttering “fine”.

“I want you guys to look after Louis, I don’t want him to be alone one minute, okay?”

They all nodded, none of them wanted Aiden to get a hold of him again. Louis hadn’t seen Aiden since the attack, and he was terrified to run into him. He didn’t think Aiden would try anything in front of other people, but he was still scared, the memories of the attack were very vivid in his mind.

“Now that we’ve covered all of this, let’s run through the song again, shall we?”

 

“There he is. There’s Aiden.” Niall said and Liam sat up, looking around him. He and Niall were lying in the grass outside the school, enjoying the nice weather. They had slipped away from the others after practice, as usual. They tried to spend as much time alone as they could, they loved being together. Liam really liked Niall, and maybe things were moving a little bit too fast, but he couldn’t care less about it right now. He was just trying to do what made him happy, and spending time with Niall was one of those things.

 

“I can’t believe he dares to show himself here.” Niall said and shook Liam out his thoughts.

He looked at Aiden who sat with a group of friends, laughing obnoxiously loud. He looked over to them and smirked, making Niall growl next to Liam.

“Want to go inside?” he asked, trying to distract him, and not exactly wanting to be close to Aiden himself either.

Niall nodded and Liam stood up, holding out his hand for Niall. He pulled him up and they walked inside, hand in hand.

“Where’d ya wanna go?” Niall asked and Liam smiled, winking at him.

“Wanna see if the room’s empty?”

 

The room was empty, something Liam was very happy about when Niall grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Liam leaned up and kissed Niall hungrily, snaking his hand up under his shirt, stroking Niall’s flat stomach. Niall ran his hands through Liam’s hair and grinded his hips down, making them both gasp. So far they hadn’t gone further than just making out, but Liam started to feel like he was ready for more. He wanted more. He pulled Niall’s shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, letting his hands run all over Niall’s abs. His lips left Niall’s and he kissed his way down his jaw and neck, biting down on his collar bone. They were now both fully hard and Niall reached down a hand and palmed Liam through his jeans.

“Maybe we should lock the door, it’d be pretty awkward if someone walked in now.” Niall said and laughed as Liam’s cock gave an interested twitch.

“Bit of a voyeur kink here, have we?” He said, biting Liam’s lip slightly.

Liam blushed and laughed with embarrassment.

“At least I’m not the one who’s in love with Justin Bieber.” He said.

“No, you’re just the one who says whoopsie daisies when you trip.”

Liam pulled away from the kiss and looked at Niall, faking concern.

“No,” he said. “That’s Hugh Grant. In the movie _Notting Hill_.”

Niall rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss but Liam pulled away again.

“You must be really ill if you thought that was me who said that.” He said and put his hand to Niall’s forehead, as if checking his temperature.

“Shut up.” Niall said and swatted his hand away, trying to kiss him and smirking as Liam didn’t pull away this time.

 

He started to unzip Liam’s jeans, slowly so that Liam could stop him he wanted to. He didn’t though, but raised his hips so Niall could pull his pants off him. Niall kissed Liam through the thin fabric of his boxers, eyes locked with Liam’s all the time. Liam was breathing heavier now, excitement running through his every fibre.

“Can I suck you off?” Niall asked and Liam nodded frantically, making Niall smile at his eagerness.

Niall pulled down Liam’s boxers with his teeth and Liam moaned loudly, throwing his head down on the pillow. He took Liam into his mouth, slowly and carefully, wanting Liam to enjoy every moment of it. He stroke the part that he couldn’t fit in his mouth, tenderly and lovingly, and started sucking. Liam moaned and Niall looked up at him. Their eyes met and the amount of love in Niall’s took Liam’s breath away. Never taking his eyes’ of Liam, Niall continued to suck him off, taking it slow and carefully, wanting to do it with love. That was what finished Liam and he stared breathless as Niall swallowed his cum and licked him clean.

 

He came back up, unsure if Liam would want to kiss him now or not, but Liam just pulled him in, kissing him passionately and affectionately. Realizing that Niall was still painfully hard, he reached down his hand, unzipped Niall’s pants and pulled them down slightly, along with his boxers. He tentatively grasped Niall’s cock and started stroking up and down. It was kind of weird, touching someone else, but it was good weird. He tightened his grip and started to stroke faster, kissing Niall hungrily. Niall pushed into his hand and it didn’t take very long until he came, spurting into Liam’s hand. Liam kissed him once more before climbing out of the bed. He went into the bathroom to get some paper and then cleaned them up. He climbed back into bed and they pulled the covers up and snuggled deeper in each other’s arms, half clothed and satisfied.

 

Not more than a few minutes later they froze in alarm as the door opened and Zayn walked in. He cast a glance at them and then looked away, before stopping in his tracks and looking back at them, raising his eyebrows. They nervously looked at him, awaiting his reaction.

“I don’t want to know what has happened here.” He said and smirked slightly, before walking over to his bag and getting something out of it. He then left the room again, as if nothing had happened. Niall looked at Liam and they laughed awkwardly.

“Thank god he didn’t come in earlier.” Niall said and Liam blushed as he thought of what Zayn would have seen then.

“Yeah, thank god indeed.” He said before leaning in to kiss Niall.


	16. Chapter fifteen

The atmosphere in the room during rehearsals was tense, especially between Harry and Louis. The other boys couldn’t figure out why, but Louis had been really weird towards Harry since they woke up, which of course made Harry act weird too. They weren’t talking to each other and Louis wouldn’t even look at Harry. The others normally endured their weirdness but today it was worse than ever, and it was really becoming a problem. Louis’ refusal to interact with Harry, and Harry’s confusion as to what was going on, was affecting their performance. Neither of them sang particularly well, they couldn’t remember the lyrics or where they were supposed to stand.

“Let’s take a break for a moment.” Liam sighed after Harry had walked into Niall for the fifth time, with both of them ending up on the floor as result.

Louis sat down in the corner, not looking at anyone, and Harry climbed back up from the floor, looking devastated and perplexed. He had no idea what was going on, things had been okay between him and Louis yesterday, and now it seemed like everything had just fallen apart over the night.

 

Liam, Niall and Zayn gathered in a corner, looking at the other two band members.

“This isn’t working,” Zayn said, looking as if he was close to an outburst. “They need to talk to each other.”

Niall and Liam nodded in agreement, the rehearsal couldn’t continue if Harry and Louis weren’t talking.

“Okay guys, listen up,” Niall said and Louis and Harry looked up at him. “We’re going to leave and lock you in here, and you’re not leaving until you’ve talked and worked everything out.”

Louis looked alarmed and started protesting, but Liam silenced him.

“You can’t put it off forever, Lou.”

The three left the room and locked the door, leaving behind a distressed Louis and a slightly hopeful Harry.

 

The uncertainty in the room was tangible. Louis refused to look at Harry, who sat watching him, waiting for the older boy to say something. Louis had no choice but to talk now, right? But more time passed and it became obvious that Louis wasn’t going to speak up, at least not without some encouragement.

“Lou?” Harry said finally, breaking the tense silence and causing Louis to cast a quick glance at him. “You have to say something.”

Louis stayed silent and made no move to say anything. Harry sighed and stood up, walking over to him. Louis stiffened as he sat down and pulled his legs in closer to his body.

“Louis, please. You said you’d talk about it eventually, right? Now’s the time.”

Finally Louis looked up and met Harry’s eyes. Harry could see that he was close to tears and his eyes were filled with fear, making Harry’s heart break.

 

Louis looked into Harry’s green eyes, wondering what to do. He wanted to talk to Harry and he knew that it was time, but he didn’t know what to say. Where would he start? The thoughts weren’t even clear in his own head, how would he explain them to Harry? But then again, it was Harry. Harry who’d been there from the start. Harry who had always believed in him. Harry hadn’t given up on him, he wanted him to open up. Harry would listen, and he’d understand.

“Remember when I told you about me being bullied at school?” Louis began, smiling within as he saw how Harry’s eyes lit up when he finally started talking.

Harry nodded and scooted closer to Louis so that their knees were touching.

“One of the things they called me, the thing they called me most often actually, was gay. Or homo, or queer, or fag or fruit cake or fairy or whatever they could come up with that day. It never really got to me, not like when they called me worthless or pathetic, because I knew that they were wrong. I wasn’t gay. Maybe I was pathetic, but I wasn’t gay. I’ve never had feelings for a guy before.” He paused, weighing his next carefully. “Until I met you.” He looked up to see Harry’s reaction, but the younger boy sat still and quiet, just listening to him.

“From the start you made me feel something I’ve never felt before, and it scared me. That was the one thing I had, not being gay. And being here I learned that I didn’t even have that.”

Louis paused again and looked down. This was the first time he’d admitted that he was gay. It wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it’d be, but it was still tough, and weird. He looked back up at Harry and smiled slightly.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being gay, absolutely not, but it was the one thing they said about me that wasn’t true.”

“It seems to me like it’s the other way around,” Harry said and took Louis’ hand in his. “It’s the one thing they were right about. All those other things, like you being worthless and pathetic? Those are things they’re wrong about.” Harry held his gaze steady, caressing Louis’ hand with his thumb, and Louis blushed.

“Thanks.” He said and Harry smiled.

“Thanks for telling me.”

They sat quiet for a while, just looking at each other. Harry kept stroking Louis’ hand, and butterflies fluttered in Louis’ stomach as he looked into Harry’s green eyes.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked after a few minutes of silence and Louis froze, his eyes widening.

Tentatively he nodded and he stayed frozen as Harry slowly leaned forward. Just before their lips touched Louis closed his eyes. Harry’s lips were soft and the kiss was sweet and lovely. Perfect.

“Okay?” Harry asked as he pulled back and Louis nodded, smiling at him.

Harry smiled back and stroked Louis’ cheek, watching him with a heart eyed expression that made Louis’ insides flutter. Then, remembering why they’d ended up there today, Harry frowned at Louis.

“Why were you so weird today?”

His interest increased as he watched Louis blush and squirm.

“I had a dream about you.” He mumbled and Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Oh really?”

Louis nodded.

“We just kissed, but still...”

“That’s very interesting information.” Harry said mischievously, laughing as Louis shoved him lightly.

 

The boys looked up startled as they heard a knock on the door, they’d completely forgotten that they were locked in.

“Have you guys talked yet?” They heard Liam say.

“Yeah.” Louis answered, smiling at Harry.

“Promise?”

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Harry confirmed. “You can come in now.”

The boys unlocked the door and came in, looking both happy and surprised when they saw Harry and Louis sitting so close together on the floor.

“So there’s no more weirdness now?” Niall asked, taking a seat and pulling Liam down on his knee, they were always rather affectionate with each other in front of the others.

“No weirdness.” Harry verified, smiling brightly and taking Louis’ hand in his.

Zayn looked at the two pairs in front of him and groaned.

“Great,” He  whined. “Now I’m the third wheel.”

 

“Take a walk with me?”

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled. They were sitting in the rather empty common room with the others after dinner. The remainder of the day had passed smooth and without any incidents, and Mr Cowell had been very pleased when he’d come to watch them in the afternoon.

“Of course.”

They walked down the corridors towards the exit, not holding hands but letting their fingers touch. Harry couldn’t describe the happiness he was feeling. He knew that Louis wasn’t 100 percent okay with being gay yet, but just the fact that they’d finally talked meant so much to him. He understood it now, and just knowing that Louis had feelings for him too was enough. As long as he got to be with Louis, he was happy. Looking at the beautiful boy to his right he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Harry stiffened and looked away from Louis as he heard an obnoxious laugh he unfortunately recognised, further down the corridor stood Aiden with a few friends. Harry’s hands clenched and he made to dart forward but was held back by Louis who dragged him down an intersecting corridor.

“He’s not worth it Harry.” Louis said, struggling to hold Harry back. He pushed him against the wall and stood with his arms on both sides of Harry’s body to stop him from escaping. He didn’t really think that through though and they ended up a lot closer to each other than he’d meant them to. He felt Harry’s breath on his face and willed his body not to react. Harry was looking at him with intense, lust filled eyes and his mouth was half open. Louis gave in to the temptation and closed the small distance, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry responded to the kiss immediately, opening his mouth and begging for entrance with his tongue. Louis pressed his body to Harry’s, completely forgetting all the weirdness he might have felt before, this just felt right. Harry’s hands found their way around Louis’ waist, pulling him even closer. But suddenly Louis broke away and took a few steps back. He looked at Harry, eyes wide, lips red and cheeks flushed, and it took Harry everything he had not to dart forward and kiss Louis again.

“Too fast,” Louis said quietly, looking as if he wished the words weren’t coming out of his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, reaching out and running his hand through Louis’ hair. “We don’t have to rush it, we’ll take it as slow as you want to.”

Louis smiled gratefully and took a step forward, giving Harry a quick peck on the lips. He then took Harry’s hand in his and they went outside for a walk on the streets of London.


	17. Chapter sixteen

The final concert was getting closer and closer, and the boys were working very hard. They practiced for hours every day and their performance was nearing perfection. They knew how to sing the song, they knew how to work together, and they knew their minimal choreography. Mr Cowell was very pleased with them and they were all starting to feel like they might actually have a shot. If nothing happened, if nothing went wrong, they could actually win.

 

“I don’t want to jinx anything, but I have a really good feeling about this.” Niall said one day. He was sitting in the common room with Liam, Harry and Louis, Zayn was off doing whatever he did. They didn’t really want to know.

“I agree with you,” Liam said. “Everything feels right. We’re cohesive, and _All you need is love_ is the perfect song for us.”

They all agreed on that. They’d changed the arrangement a little bit, making it more fun and modern, and it really sounded great when they sang it. It really fit them and their idea of the band, along with Mr Cowell’s idea of what they were, and should be.

 

“Aiden’s staring at us.” Harry said and Louis looked to where he was looking. Aiden was sitting at the other end of the room, and he was indeed staring. They were all surprised with how much Aiden had backed off since he’d sent Louis of to the hospital. Apart from a lot of staring and sneering, they hadn’t had to deal with him at all. He hadn’t even reacted to Harry and Louis’ new proximity. It was all very positive of course, but also a bit unnerving, it felt like he was planning something big.

“Just ignore him.” Louis said, nudging Harry’s knee with his and Harry nodded, looking away from Aiden and pulling Louis closer to his body as a distraction. Louis leaned against him, putting his head in the crook of his neck and Harry sighed contently. He inhaled the sweet scent of Louis and was filled with happiness. They were still taking things very slow, they hadn’t done more than just kissing occasionally, but Harry couldn’t be happier. Just being close to Louis, and knowing that the older boy liked him too, was enough for him.

 

“Where have you been?” Liam asked Zayn who showed up in the common room and walked over to them, looking rather pleased with himself.

“With Tanya.” Zayn smirked and the others groaned.

“I don’t want to hear more.” Niall cried, covering his ears with his hands, but Zayn just smiled wider.

“Twice.” He simply added and Niall glared at him.

“I guess this means you’re sleeping in our room tonight then.” Liam said but Zayn shook his head, his grin becoming way too wide and rather obnoxious.

“I’ve already been invited to Laura’s.” He said.

“You’re disgusting.” Harry informed him and the others nodded in agreement, Zayn just rolled his eyes.

“You’re just jealous I’m getting laid and you’re not.” At this Harry stiffened slightly, afraid that Louis would take the comment badly, but the older boy didn’t seem to care at all.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Niall cried and the others laughed at his horrified expression, Liam pressing a comforting kiss to his temple.

All of them, except maybe Zayn, agreed with him though, and they steered the conversation back to the concert instead.

 

“There’s no one here.” Niall said, looking around their room and pulling Liam in with him, making sure to lock the door this time.

Smiling he walked them over to the bed where he pushed Liam down, quickly following behind and attaching their lips together. He slid his hands up under Liam’s shirt, stroking his toned chest and slid his leg between Liam’s, grinding down. Liam groaned at bit at Niall’s lips, his eyes’ flashing with hunger. Niall ripped off Liam’s shirt and started kissing down his jaw and neck, biting down on Liam’s collar bone and leaving a mark that was just low enough to be able to hide. Liam whimpered and bucked his hips up, sliding his hands down over Niall’s bum and squeezing slightly. They kissed passionately, exploring each others’ mouths hungrily.

“I want you.” Liam whispered and Niall pulled back, stopping all his movements and looking at him with wide eyes.

“Are you sure?” Liam nodded, blushing slightly.

“I’m ready,” He said, pulling Niall down for a kiss. “But I want to, you know, top.”

Niall nodded his assessment and kissed Liam lovingly, before climbing off and walking over to his bag, where he took out lube and a condom.

 

He walked back to the bed where Liam greeted him eagerly and flipped them over, grinding his hips down and making Niall gasp. He pulled off Niall’s shirt and then unzipped his pants, quickly slipping them off along with his boxers. He stroked Niall’s member a few times before slipping out of his own pants. Taking a deep breath he kissed Niall and spread his legs, hesitantly reaching down to Niall’s hole and stroking his thumb over it. Looking into Niall’s loving and trusting eyes he carefully pushed one finger in. Soon he deemed him ready and so he lubed himself up, kissing Niall again and then slowly pushing in. All the way in he stopped and waited for Niall to adjust and then he started moving, sliding back out and then pushing in again. He moved slow and with love, relishing in how tight Niall felt around him. Niall slid his legs up around Liam, locking them behind his back, pushing him deeper in, and pulled Liam’s head down for a kiss, panting and moaning into his mouth. Liam thrusted harder and knowing that he was about to come, slid his hand between them and started stroking Niall’s cock. With a few more strokes and thrusts they both came at the same time and Liam collapsed on Niall’s chest before pulling out and getting rid of the condom.

“Wow.” He said, lying down between Niall and pulling him to his chest, and Niall kissed him fondly in agreement.

 

Harry walked to the auditorium where Louis was waiting for him, they’d been on their way there when Harry’s mum had called and Louis had walked ahead while he talked to her. He was just about to walk inside when he heard the sound of music coming from the room, and he opened the doors slowly and quietly, peeking inside. There’s was a piano on the stage, and by it sat Louis, playing and singing to himself.  Harry smiled and walked inside, making sure to not make a sound and walked slowly down the aisle. He couldn’t hear what song it was until he came a little closer, but when he did, he smiled wider to himself.

 

_“It’s always have and never hold_

_You’ve begun to feel like home_

_What’s mine is yours to leave or take_

_What’s mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh”_

Harry quietly walked up to the stage and then sat down beside Louis, who didn’t acknowledge his presence at all, obviously having heard him already. Louis continued playing and singing, Harry watching him with a smile on his lips, and when he had finished he turned towards Harry, smiling and pulling him in for a kiss.

“You’re amazing.” Harry mumbled against his lips and Louis blushed, dragging his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“It’s all thanks to you,” He said, pulling back and smiling, looking happier and calmer than Harry had ever seen him before. “You’ve really helped me a lot, Haz.”

Harry just smiled and pulled Louis in for a hug, sighing contently. They sat quietly in each other’s arms, neither feeling the need to break the silence. They were just happy being together, they didn’t want or need anything else. All they needed right now were each other.

 

[Louis Tomlinson - Look After You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVjxRbN-JVs)


	18. Chapter seventeen

“It’s here. Doomsday. The last day. Judgement Day. The day we’ll find our destiny. Our fate. Our doom. Doomsday. Day of-“

“Niall! I swear that if you don’t shut up I’m going to kill you!” Zayn demanded from his bed, throwing a pillow up at Niall.

It was Saturday morning, day of the final concert, or doomsday as Niall liked to call it, and their alarm had just rung off. Everyone was still in bed, they were all nervous and no one felt like facing the day just yet.

 

Louis felt like he was going to throw up, he was so worried. He honestly couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t stand on a stage in front of hundreds of people and sing! What was he thinking? Sure, he wasn’t going to be alone, and yes, he didn’t have a solo, but still! He was just going to mess up and ruin everything for the others! And what if he didn’t mess up? Let’s say they actually one the scholarship, what were they going to do then? The scholarship was a £5 000 prize, were they just going to split the money, or were they really going to go for this if they won? He was so nervous and terrified and there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to suck it up and do his best on stage. The others counted on him, and he couldn’t let them down.

 

“Are we ready to face the day, lads?” Harry asked and Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Harry was there, everything was going to be alright.

“Yeah,” Liam responded, sitting up. “It’s show time.”

 

“Okay everyone, listen up please!” Mr Walsh ordered, trying to get the students attention. They were all gathered in the auditorium, about to get all the information concerning the show. “Some basic information: the show will start at seven o’clock, we’ll admit the audience an hour in advance. Everyone will get their chance to perform, and we’ll take a fifteen minutes break after an hour and a half. After everyone’s performed the judges, us teachers, will decide who wins the scholarship. You now have the day to do practice and make any final touches on your performance, but all contestants shall be backstage and ready at six o’clock. Cheating in any form will lead to your disqualification. Any questions?”

The room was silent.

“Good. Now, the performance order: first out, Laura Robson. Number two, Ian Peterson. Three, Aiden Grimshaw. Four, Kim Anderson. ...... And last to go, One Direction.” They were going to go on last? Louis didn’t know how he felt about that. Sure, he knew that you supposedly wanted to be either first or last, but still, being last meant that they’d have to wait and listen to everyone before they want. He wasn’t sure if his nerves were going to survive that.

“That’s everything,” Mr Walsh said. “Now off you go.”

 

Simultaneously all students turned and left the auditorium, every one completely focused on themselves and their performance. The band made their way to their room, knowing it’d be almost impossible to find another room to practice in.

“Is there anything we have to go through?” Liam asked as they got there, sitting down on his bed and dragging Niall down beside him.

“I don’t think so, it feels like we’ve got everything under control,” Harry answered, he and Louis cuddling up on Harry’s bed, leaving Zayn, ever the third wheel, to sit by himself on his own bed.

“I think all we can do now is just to focus and brace both ourselves and each other.”

“I for one believe that things will go amazing tonight,” Zayn said, making everyone turn to him. “I know that I was probably the one to be most hesitant about this when Mr Cowell first purposed it, but I’m so glad I decided to join you. We’re great at what we do, we’re really compatible and we’re stronger together than we would ever have been on our own. And, I’m really lucky to have all of you as my friends.” He smiled at them and they all returned his smile, feeling equally as lucky. They’d all come their searching for different things, but one thing they had all found was four amazing friends, and they wouldn’t have wanted anything else.

 

“Here we are.” Liam stated, looking around the backstage area. “One hour left to show time, or, well, about four for us I guess.”

The group stood still, close together, taking in their surroundings. There were people everywhere, doing makeup and hair, practicing choreography and singing to themselves. They boys had dressed and done their hair, and now there wasn’t anything they could do but wait. But the waiting was excruciating. All they really wanted was to go up on stage and perform, to maybe win the scholarship, but mostly just have fun and make their families in the audience proud. Make each other proud.

“Good luck tonight fags,” Aiden sneered walking past them. “You’re going to need it.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm, stopping him from darting forward. They didn’t need any trouble tonight. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Just ignore him.”

 

“I’m going to be sick.” Zayn announced suddenly and the other four turned to look at him worriedly. He looked really pale and his eyes were dazed, as if he wasn’t there.

“I need to find Max.”

Suddenly he spun around, running of and leaving them all confused. They called after him but he didn’t look around or stop.

 

“Hey guys, how are you feeling?” Mr Cowell walked up to the still confused and worried boys, ten minutes before the show was supposed to start. He smiled at them and then stopped, looking perplexed. “Where’s Zayn?”

“Um, we don’t know, sir.” Louis replied, looking insecure and helpless.

“We’ve looked everywhere.” Harry added, slipping his hand into Louis’.

“Well, you’ve got to find him!” Mr Cowell said exasperated as someone called him from across the room. “I have to go boys, I’m sorry. Just, find him!”

“He’s right,” Liam said, turning to the others. “I know we have a lot of time before we’re performing, but we can’t risk anything. We have to find Zayn. I know we’ve looked everywhere, but we’ll just have to look again.”

They nodded in agreement, it wasn’t like there were any other options. They needed Zayn.

 

They split up, Niall and Liam were to go back to their room and check the corridors, and Harry and Louis were to check the entire backstage area.

“What happens if we don’t find Zayn?” Louis asked Harry anxiously, holding on to his hand hard, as if he was scared he’d disappear too if he let go.

“We’ll find him, don’t worry.” Harry answered, deliberately not giving Louis a real answer, because the truth was that he didn’t know. He had no idea what they’d do if they didn’t find Zayn. He might not have a solo but he was still essential to the band and their performance. They weren’t One Direction without Zayn, they just weren’t.

 

They made their way around the backstage area, checking every corner and asking everyone they met if they’d seen Zayn. But he was nowhere to be found and no one had seen him either. Their heart beats were speeding up and Louis clasped Harry’s hand harder than ever as they went to check the bathrooms, the only place they had left to search.

“Please Zayn, please be here.” Harry whispered as he reached for the door handle to the men’s bathroom, taking a shocked step back as it flew up, nearly hitting him in the head, and none other than the lost boy himself walked out.

“Oh, hey boys.” He said and smiled at them as they stared at him in slight shock, their eyes widening even more as Max walked out behind Zayn, greeting them and then walking towards the stage. They followed Max with their eyes and then turned back to Zayn, looking at him with a mixture of relief, confusion, anger and doubt.

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Harry said and Zayn had the decency to look at least a little ashamed.

“I was nervous,” He defended himself. “I needed the distraction.”

“We were really worried!” Louis accused, glaring at Zayn. “We had no idea where you were, if you’d come back in time or anything!”

“I’m sorry.” Zayn mumbled, avoiding their reproachful eyes.

“You’re here now at least,” Harry said, giving Zayn a small smile. “Liam’s going to kill you though.”

 

“You can’t just disappear! If you’d just told us we would’ve let you go! You can’t leave us here, worried out of our minds, not knowing where you are, if you need help or if we’ll have to perform without you!” Liam fumed at Zayn, who stood with his head down, looking remorseful.

Liam and Niall had come back from their search submissive and scared, only to be filled with relief when they saw Zayn standing with Harry and Louis. Niall had attacked Zayn, giving him a bone crushing hug, and Liam had hugged him too, before pushing him away, glaring at him and starting his lecture. He was boiling. Liam was a caring, concerned person, which was great, but also meant that he got sick with worry when people weren’t where they were supposed to be. He didn’t like it when people disappeared, not at all. He never had, but it had only gotten worse since the accident, since losing his sister. But, he tried to tell himself, Zayn didn’t know about the accident, and therefore couldn’t know how much his disappearance would affect Liam.

“Just, tell me where you’re going next time.” He huffed at Zayn, who looked up and nodded, sincerity in his eyes.

“I will. And I’m truly sorry, I just needed some distraction or I was going to break down.” He said and Liam smiled sadly at Zayn, opening his arms and pulling the other lad in for a comforting hug.

“Group hug!” Niall shouted and he and the other two boys attacked Liam and Zayn, resulting in the five of them falling on the ground in a laughing huddle, all anxiety and worry forgotten.

 

“Well, he’s definitely not going to win.” Niall said as Ian Peterson walked off the stage, making Liam gasp and turn around, swatting Niall on the arm.

“Shhh!! You can’t say that, what if he heard you?!”

“He didn’t.”

“Well, he could have! You could’ve hurt his feelings!” Niall rolled his eyes at Liam and the other three boys laughed at their banter.

They were all standing beside the stage, watching the contestants. Strangely enough none of them was nervous anymore, but they were sure that their nerves would return just in time for their own performance.

“Look who’s up now.” Zayn said, nodding to the stage and they looked as Aiden entered the stage. He stepped up to the microphone and then looked to the side where they were standing and smirked at them.

“Hello everyone,” He said, facing the audience. “My name’s Aiden Grimshaw, and tonight I’ll be singing _All you need is love_ by The Beatles.

All five boys froze with shock, wondering if they’d heard him right, but then the music started and there was no question about it, Aiden was singing their song. In absolute horror they turned to each other, eyes wide and filled with terror. No one spoke for a long time until Harry finally broke the silence.

“So, what do we do now?”


	19. Chapter eighteen

“We have to choose another song,” Liam said, looking at the others. They were sitting in a circle backstage, trying to find a solution to their problem. “If we don’t, it’ll look as if we copied him.”

“You’re right,” Louis agreed. “There’s not really anything else we can do.”

“You could’ve let me kill him earlier, before it was too late.” Harry muttered and Louis turned to smile at him affectionately, ruffling his curls.

“You being in jail wouldn’t exactly help.” He said and Harry frowned at him.

“Who says I would’ve been caught?”

“Okay guys, focus,” Liam said loudly, turning their attention back to him. “We have to find a song.”

“Preferably one we’ve sung together before.” Zayn added and the others nodded in agreement. They didn’t have the time to entirely learn a new song.

“Okay, so the songs we’ve sung are _Viva La Vida, My Life Would Suck Without You, Nobody Knows, All You Need Is_ \- oh yeah, never mind,” Harry started saying and then trailed off after realising his mistake.

“ _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ and _Summer of 69_.” Niall filled in and Harry smiled faintly at him.

“So, which one do we feel for most?” Liam asked.

“None.” Zayn muttered under his breath, quiet enough that only Louis who was sat next to him heard.

 

Louis sighed. He knew that Zayn was right. None of the songs were right for them. Sure, they’d sounded good during practice, but not good enough. They had been too shallow, hadn’t captured the band. The only song that had made them feel invincible was _All You Need Is Love_. Suddenly he had an idea. They had one more song they could choose. The first song they’d ever sung together, before they were in a band. The first night at the school, when they got to know each other, they’d sang a song together while playing Spin the bottle. Louis couldn’t believe that he hadn’t thought of it sooner, it was the perfect song to sing!

“Guys, I know what song we could sing.” He said loudly, interrupting Liam in the middle of a sentence, and the others looked at him with hope in their eyes. He told them about his realisation and they all broke out in wide grins. Finally, they had a solution.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the night is nearing an end, and it’s time for our last performers. This year’s only group, One Direction!”

Mr Walsh presented them and they walked out on stage together, their legs’ shaking. Louis felt 100% sure that he’d never been more nervous, and he just kept praying that the little bit of practice they’d had time for would be enough.  Enough in order for them to do an okay, maybe even good, performance. He didn’t believe that they could win anymore, but he was still going to do his very best. He looked to his right and saw Harry standing there, looking nervous but determined. Harry turned and smiled as he met Louis’ gaze, and a strange sense of calm spread through Louis’ body. Just Harry’s presence was reassuring. Next to Harry stood Liam and Niall, their eyes locked and neither of them looking nervous at all. Louis turned to his other side, where Zayn stood watching the two couples with a proud smile. They had all really come a long way since they first met, and now they were about to go on stage together for the first time, for a performance that could potentially change their lives. They ought to be terrified and panicked, but standing together, united and strong, they only felt peaceful, and at home.

 

The music started and they all turned to face the audience, taking a final, deep breath. This was it. It was now or never.

 

[ **One Direction - Torn** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMJ1M0bZd5g)

They were all jumping and laughing as they got off stage. That feeling was unlike anything they had every felt before. They couldn’t believe the response they’d gotten, the applause never died out. The performance had gone better than anyone of them could’ve imagined. Even if they’d rehearsed before, it wouldn’t have gone better. They laughed breathlessly and fell into a huddle, holding on tight to each other. They’d gotten close during the past weeks, but it wasn’t until tonight, and tonight’s struggle, that they really understood how close. They relied so much on each other. It wasn’t just Louis who relied on Harry, or Liam who relied on Niall, they were all equally as important to each other. They were a band, a united force.  They weren’t as strong on their own as they were together, and they’d proved that tonight. They’d been so vulnerable when they’d stepped on that stage, barely prepared, but together they’d pulled it off.

“I want to do that for the rest of my life.” Zayn whispered where they stood hugging each other, and the others smiled and nodded in agreement. “I love you guys.”

 

“Hey!”

They all untangled from their knot of arms and looked up at being called. Aiden was walking towards them, looking furious.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, gritting his teeth, as Aiden got closer and Louis placed a calming hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“You-! Argh!” Aiden spluttered at them, seeming unable to find the words. “You changed the song.”

“Of course we did.” Liam said, glaring at him. “We weren’t going to go out there looking like we’d copied you.”

“We weren’t going to get blamed for your cheating.” Zayn added and Niall smirked at Aiden.

“Thanks for stealing our song by the way.” He said. “Forced us to pick a better choice.”

Aiden stared at them exasperated, looking torn between killing himself and killing them. Choosing neither, he spun around and stormed away, making Niall laugh with delight.

“That felt good.” Louis said and Harry smiled at him, pulling in him for a hug.

 

The next twenty minutes were spent waiting nervously for the result. None of them really believed they could win, but you never knew and the performance had gone a lot better than they’d expected. They really wanted the scholarship, it would be a lot of help. They’d probably stick together anyway, and try to get a record deal or something, but the scholarship would definitely make it easier. There was nothing they could do though, they just had to wait for the judges to make their decision, and hope that it would be a positive one for them.

 

Finally the judges came back and Mr Walsh called all the contestants up on the stage. The boys walked with shaking legs, holding hands and smiling reassuringly at each other. No matter what happened, they’d have each other.

“Ladies and gentlemen, and contestants,” Mr Walsh began and the auditorium quieted.  “We have finally reached a decision and chosen a winner. It wasn’t an easy decision, but at last we picked a winner that we feel very comfortable with. We have a lot of confident in this winner, and feel like this act could go very far. Our winner is talented, and has improved a lot during these weeks, both on and off the stage. Ladies and gentlemen, I’m very proud to announce that the winner of _Henderson’s music academy’s_ scholarship is... One Direction!”


	20. Epilogue

Louis looked back at the building as the taxi drove away. This was it, the summer program was over and he was on his way back home. He couldn’t believe he’d only been there for four weeks. He’d changed so much, and it felt like an eternity. He wasn’t the same person now as he’d been when he’d gotten there. That person had been insecure, nervous and broken. The new Louis was stronger, happy, and a person that believed in himself. The new Louis had a boyfriend, and he wasn’t ashamed of that. God, it was crazy how much a couple of weeks could change you, he thought to himself, and then smiled. It was crazier how much a person could change you. He wondered where he’d be without Harry. Would he still be the scared Louis he was four weeks ago, or would he be worse than that? Anyway, he was glad that he had Harry. He couldn’t really believe his luck. Harry really cared about him, and supported him, and pushed him, and helped him. Harry was simply awesome. And so were the other three boys. Louis couldn’t really believe that he had them either. He was going to miss them, but he knew he’d see them pretty soon. They’d all decided to move to London together in the fall, and see if they could get somewhere with the band. Louis really hoped they could. But now he was on his way back home, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It would be nice, he’d missed his family, but at the same time, there were a lot of painful memories in Doncaster. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face them all. But Harry was just a phone call away, and so he’d find a way to do it. He had also decided to have a long conversation with his mum. They needed to talk about everything he’d gone through. About the bullies, his insecurities, and his sexuality. That scared him a little bit, but he knew it had to be done. He owed it to himself.

 

Harry smiled and waved at his mother standing on the platform. It was nice to be home, but he already missed the other boys, and especially Louis. He couldn’t believe that all of his wishes had come true this summer. He’d wanted to have fun, and that he’d definitely had. He’d liked to find new friends, and not only had he done that, but he’d found the best friends he could ever have. Harry had always been popular, he’d been friends with everyone, but it wasn’t until this summer that he’d learned what friendship really meant. Friendship meant supporting and helping each other. Being honest, and listening. This summer, Harry had learned that you were never as strong on your own as you were with your friends. Together they’d won the scholarship, another of Harry’s wishes that came true. And then there was the last one, the most important one. He’d found true love. Every time he thought of Louis he couldn’t help but smile, and his insides bubbled with giddy feelings. He felt like a little school girl with a crush. He loved Louis with every cell in his body, and he knew that he would stay in love with him for the rest of his life. This kind of love didn’t just go away. It was the real deal, it was infinite. One might think that was scary, but it wasn’t to Harry. He’d always wanted to find true love, and now he had. And he couldn’t be happier.

 

Liam let the tears fall as he hugged his mother close. It was really nice to see her again. Leaving her had been really hard, but he was glad that he’d done it. He’d been so broken when he left home four weeks ago, torn apart ever since his sister’s death. But now he felt stronger. He still missed her like hell, of course, but he now knew that the accident hadn’t been his fault. He’d stopped blaming himself, and he’d found his way back to singing. He loved singing again, and especially singing with the boys. He was really excited about moving to London with them, and seeing if they could have a career in music. He knew that his sister would be supportive and proud of him if she was still here, and that made him really happy. She’d wanted him to go to the summer program, and he’d done that, and he’d won. He was so proud of himself. This summer had been the biggest challenge of his life so far, but he’d made it through it. And, on top of everything else, he’d also fallen in love.

 

Niall sat at Heathrow airport, waiting for his plane back to Ireland. He thought back to the last time he’d been here and smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe how much had changed since then. He had been terrified, leaving Mullingar for London, but it had been amazing. He was proud of himself for doing it, and for winning the scholarship. He’d left Ireland with the hope that this would be the start of his music career, and now he really thought it could be. Sure, he wouldn’t be going solo, but that didn’t matter. It felt better doing it with the boys, with his best friends, and with his boyfriend. Niall smiled wider as he thought of Liam. God, that boy was amazing. Niall hadn’t believed his ears when he’d told Liam he loved him and Liam had said it back. He really was lucky.

 

Zayn sat on the same bench in front of the school that he’d been sat on four weeks ago, waiting for the cab that would take him to the train station. He couldn’t help but smile when he thought of how much he’d changed since then. When he got here he’d been cold, hostile, and focused on nothing but winning the scholarship. He hadn’t wanted to make friends, but he had anyway, and he was really happy about that. He was obviously excited and proud over winning the scholarship, but he was more proud of the journey he’d made as a person. He’d never thought he could rely so much on another person, let alone four. He’d never thought he’d open up so much, and find four best friends. He’d never thought he’d stand on stage and perform in a band. It had always been about him on his own, he’d always pushed away other people. He hadn’t known how good it could feel to have others behind your back, to have someone support you. He’d never thought he’d find someone that could make him smile, that could give him butterflies. But he had, and he smiled as he thought of the note in his pocket, the one with Max’s number on it. Zayn had really changed a lot during these four weeks, and that made him proud. He liked this new Zayn a lot better.

 

Four weeks ago, the five boys had been complete strangers. Now, they were best friends, and they owed a lot to each other. They had all changed in different ways, and they were all stronger and happier now. Together, they’d found themselves. They’d grown, and learnt how important friendship could be. They would never be where they were without each other. Now, they had a world of possibilities in front of them, and together, they could achieve anything.


End file.
